To Love a Convict
by Chippy teh squirrel
Summary: It is a hard life in Konoha. Not necessarily the uptown part, more like where the rats and scum live. What happends when Kakashi, desperate for money, tries to rob... and happends to catch a bit more than a couple of bucks? Pairing: KakaIru
1. Chapter 1: Odd meetings

I am baaaaaccckkk! And with another Fic! This idea sprouted up right in the middle of the night, and I could not help but make it a reality and write about it!

As you can tell, still have a love for the KakaIru. Yes childrens, that means yaoi. Now... just to make sure we all understand something, I am going to give y'all some warnings.

WARNING: Swearing. Lots of swearing. Some raunchy stuff. Crazy random things that make you go "Wait... what now?!". Randomly tossed in characters!

If you like it, then great! If not, then you can reveiw about it. I shall read it, but I am terribly sorry that I can't change the story for you. You'll have to deal with it.

I am decided I will now have a special trade mark in ALL my stories. All of them. You see, in each story, a name is going to pop up. Exactly who the person is might change a little bit, but they will always keep that special... erm... Charm about them. It is not like the whole plot will be about them though. There are going to have a TINY part in it each time. What name is gunna pop up you ask? No matter what fic, genre, show, pairing... "Chippy" is going to find it's way in there. It is just my little way of making sure everyone knows it's a Chippy fic!

Now, just for a Summary again for those of you who didn't catch it on the first page.

Title: To Love a Convict...

Rating: M ((for swearing, occasional violence... for NOW))

Pairing: Kakashi x Iruka

Summary: It is a hard life in Konoha. Not nessisarily the uptown part, more like where the rats and scum live. What happends when one man, desperate for money, tries to rob... and happends to catch a bit more than a couple of bucks? ((KakaIru fic))

And now, like always, I have a character say the disclaimer:3

IRUKA!

Iruka: ... Thanks. I am _thrilled_. Now, Chippy sensei does not own the show. She owns the fanfiction though, and idea, and the character Chippy. If you do steal her work, she will be able to find out. And once she does... well you just don't want to steal it.

NOW ONTO THE SHOWWWW!!!

* * *

Konoha. At first glance, it seemed like a very nice little city. On the good side of the city, Houses lined up in perfect rows, everyone cut their grass down, to perfect length, children could play unsupervised in the streets and no one would get hurt, but parents watched anyways because they cared. All the houses were a rainbow of perfectly even based colors, and a scratch on a car was easily repaired by getting your neighbor to help you in a matter of no time. 

None of them saw the other side on Konoha though. That was the side that was the birthplace of nightmares and the need for anti-gun-violence patrols. Where 13 year old girls were already masters of "working the corner" (1), and young boys who should only just be starting to learn about what it really meant to kill had already murdered hundreds, without even a second thought. If your car window was smashed in, asking your neighbor for help was the worst possible choice, for your neighbor is probably a cocaine dealer who needs that wallet in your car for some money, and will steal it right under your nose. Not even cops attempted to clean this place up. They didn't dare to even go near it. They just waited, like hawks, until everyone in the downtown part killed one another so they could make it into a mini-mall. Little boys who were dared to go to this part of town came home in a body bag or with scarring memories they will carry with them for the rest of their lives.

Hatake, Kakashi had grown up here, raised on the concept of killing and robbing.

Kakashi. A man of 27 years, sometimes thought of as older since he had "grey" hair. It was not grey... actually more of a silver. People called it grey though, so he went with that. Not only that was odd about him, but along with his odd colored hair was a pair of mismatched eyes. His right eye was normal, bright blue. His left on the other hand, red. This was actually a flaw he had since birth, something about a cracked up bit of DNA. That certainly would explain a lot. He was not considered the most normal of men. It was hard to keep a conversation going with him, without him decided to try to confuse you or mess up your train of thinking.

Despite his looks and general charm, Kakashi was very much down on his luck. He had been his entire life, even if he was one of the more well known men around. He had been able to get around and keep alive for so long, with only one scar on his face to prove he even lived there at all. That one he got when he was young, and his best friend died in his arms. Obito. The one thing that had kept him alive for the first years of his life. He had never gotten along with him before, in fact... they had very different views. Kakashi believed in looking at the proverbial glass of life as not only empty, but smashes on the sidewalk and neglected by society. Obito had seen the glass as empty, but there was a bottle of water right next to the cup, and all you had to do was reach it and fill the glass up to make it full. It didn't matter much now though, since he was dead. And Kakashi was alone, as always. The only reason he had been able to stay alive was by working under one of the biggest business-men of the downtown part of town. He was a mafia bosses or sorts. Recently though, Kakashi was more down on his luck then ever.

Recently, Kakashi had parted from Orochimaru's organization... but not without a lot of trouble about it. He had always been sick of having to join him to survive in the city, and decided that he did not need it... that maybe there was hope outside of the organization. He just had to go back to finding some way to get money, and keep getting into fights every day. Sadly, it sounded a lot better then staying with a group destined for evil and who tried to kill the innocent every day. Oddly enough, even though he grew up in a hard life... Kakashi was generally a soft person. Obito had made him into that. It wasn't a good thing to be soft and living in downtown Konoha... but he couldn't change who he was.

Now that he was finally out though, he was left with a few complications. Orochimaru had provided him with an apartment, money, food, and other necessary things needed to live. Now... he had none of those. This left him with not a lot of choices. Sadly... there was actually only one thing he would be able to do at the moment in order to get himself some money. It would be very very risky though. Not only risky, but it was going to take a lot of work and running power. Around in the downtown area, it was not easy to steal. None of the convenience stores had any money worth robbing (though there was only one. It was robbed all the time... by the cashier who pocketed money), and there were no banks downtown. This left Kakashi with no other choice. In order to get money, fast, there was only one thing to do besides running to Orochimaru for money.

Robbing a store in the upper part of town.

Kakashi knew just the store as well. There was a Nin-mart right up close to the edge of the slums, though still so far away that it would take a lot of running and sneaking to avoid the cops. Unlike in downtown, cops were everywhere in the clean part of town, trying to make sure it stayed safe from criminals who crossed over. They had security cameras, and all the people there were sure no criminal could even touch them. That would help Kakashi out a tiny bit, but it might be a close call.

At the moment, he stood right outside the doors of 'said convenience store. Everything was so surprisingly clean here. Even the concrete outside of the place had no blood or urine on it... Hell, there wasn't even a spot of dirt. Kakashi looked to the glass doors, and then stepped forward, going inside. He made sure to get a new set of clothing, which was a black turtle neck along with a leather jacket, and some jeans... in order to look like just a biker passing through. Grubby cloths would give him away easily. As he stepped inside, his mismatched eyes looked over the room, trying to see who was there.

At first glance, it was nothing to be worried about. There was barley anyone in the store. The Cashier was not going to put up a fight at all. She was a teenager, probably working there for a summer job. She had short pink hair, with a set of emerald green eyes. She wore a red t-shirt, with a white uniform-apron over it, with Nin-Mart tagged right on it, along with a name-tag. Sakura. Pretty name for such an insufferable pink color. He also noticed one other person in the room. There was a darker skinned man standing in front of the coffee machine, trying to get it to work and give him a cup of coffee. He seemed to be having a bit of trouble getting it to work though. He had dark brown hair, tied up in a tight ponytail high up on his head. No threat at all there. If the man could not work a coffee machine, he was going to hit the floor the second Kakashi got out his gun to convince the money from the teenager. He felt a bit bad for the man though, since he was going to ruin his day now and scare the pants off of him, so he decided to help.

Kakashi walked over to the coffee machine, taking a look at what the man was trying to do. He obviously was irritated, pushing the same red button over and over again in order to get something out of the machine, clutching his cup in the other hand. Before he decided to mash the cup out of frustration, Kakashi let out a sigh, and cleared his throat, to signal his presence. The man trying to work the machine visibly jumped, looking over to where he heard the noise from, smiling nervously.

"Ahhh... I-... I'm sorry I am holding you up. I just can't find out how to get the machine to-" he started to say, fidgeting with the cup in his hands. Without a word, Kakashi looked over to the machine, eyeing it for a moment. He lifted his arm slightly, giving it a quick jab with his elbow into the side of it, and it started to make noise, and the red button lit up, waiting to be pressed and deliver the coffee. The man, who by now was facing Kakashi, so he could see that he had dark brown eyes to match as well as a scar over the bridge of his nose, looked a bit confused, but happy.

"Ah, thank you very much." the man said, putting his cup under and pressing the button now, getting the coffee.

"No problem." Kakashi said, with a smirk, and picked up a random bag of chips, heading over to the cashier with them. Once he got over to the cashier, he placed the bag of chips on the counter. He looked down at the girl, who was smiling happily... but also kept on looking at the clock, as if waiting to get off the shift already.

"Hello sir." she said, forcing sugar into it because he was a customer... though he could tell it was all an act for the job. She scanned the item, looking up at him, as if expecting him to buy something else.

"Can I get you anything e-"

"That will be all." Kakashi said, before she could even ask.

"That will be 12.95 please." she said, opening the cashier now. And what do you know... it seemed like they kept all of the money right in there. It was stacked with cash. Didn't they worry about this happening? Leaving a TENNAGER alone with a box full of money right near the downtown part of Konoha?

With a sigh, Kakashi reached into his pocket, like he was taking out a wallet... but instead got out a gun, pointing it at her. Her eyes went wide; looking like she did not believe it at first, but soon horror went across her face.

"Sorry miss, but I am not the one who will be paying. Please just hand over all the money in a bag, and I won't have to do anything." he said, not happy about having to threaten people to get what he wanted, but had no choice. She was shaking by now, tears streaming down her face, looking like she had just been told she was going to die a slow horrible and painful death. "Don't cry... I am not going to do anything unless you don't hand over the money." he said, trying to hurry her up. Staying too long would get him a one way ticket to jail. After he said this, she continued for a moment... but then stopped shaking, as her eyes focused a bit behind him.

'Well that's odd. Normally they don't calm down so easil-'

Click.

That was... the sound of... a gun being loaded and the safety going off.

Shit.

"Lower your gun to the ground, and keep your hands up, and turn around." a stern voice said, sounding slightly familiar. Kakashi let out a mental groan, wondering who the hell suddenly popped up with a gun. Was there a police officer in the plants of something? Kakashi did as he was told though, slowly kneeling down and putting the gun on the ground, then keeping his hands at shoulder length, slowly turning around. When he caught a glimpse of who had got him, he almost swore out at his stupidity.

The dark haired one who was having trouble with the coffee had a gun raised, pointed at Kakashi's head, free hand holding a badge.

"I am Officer Umino of the Konoha Police force. You have the right to remain silent, all things you say at the moment can and will be used against you in court. Do not move, and make no move to reach for any weapon or I shall be forced to fire." he said just as sternly, with a spark of danger in his eye and a completely serious look on his face.

How could Kakashi had been so careless? Sure he was having trouble with the coffee machine, but it didn't mean he was an idiot. He should have been careful and aware of the extra man in the room. It was just Kakashi's luck that he ended up being a trained police officer, who happened to have a gun on him.

"... Aren't you supposed to not carry around guns unless you are in uniform and on the job?" Kakashi asked, not moving his arms or hands at all.

"I am working undercover at the moment, and have signed permission to carry arms in case of emergency. My job doesn't stop when I leave the office." he said, still the same serious as hell look on his face, tucking his badge away, and now reaching in his pocket for... handcuffs. What kind of man keep handcuffs and a gun and badge on him when he is off from work? The gun Kakashi could understand, but handcuffs? It made no sense at all. And by now, the friggin pink-tard was dialing the phone, calling the police most likely. That was... she should have been.

"Now, let's bring this outside and wait for the other authorities to sho-"

"OH! MY! GOD! Ino! You are not going to believe what is happening right now! I am working in that Nin-mart you said was totally safe and stuff, right? And I was waiting for the shift to get out so I could go over to Sasuke-kun's and try to deliver those cookies I ma-... oh... I didn't tell you about those? Well you didn't tell me about the time you made him a cake!!! Anyways, not the point. So I was waiting for the shift, when suddenly... a guy took out a gun! ... Yeah he is still here! But right when he was about to kill me, suddenly this random police officer comes out of no where and stops him! And you will never guess who! ... No, not him... no... getting closer... without the beard... never mind I will just tell you. Our old kindergarten teacher! Mr. Umino! ... Yeah! I know! Amazing ri-"

Officer Umino visibly twitched, looking more ticked then dead serious right now.

"Are you kidding me? Sakura! Call the police! Save the conversation fo-...r... later..."

While Mr. Umino had been distracted by the girl chatting on the phone with her friend, Kakashi had used the golden opportunity to slowly start to inch his way to the door. Right when Officer Umino spoke up, he pushed through the door, breaking into a sprint back for downtown.

"Oh hell no!" Umino yelled, cursing under his breath and making a break for the door, running through it and then to chase down the robber. He had been through a lot of training, and happened to be the fastest runner in his police academy, much to Kakashi's surprise and "joy". He was able to catch up with him a good hundred yards away from the store, while Kakashi was just entering a field to make a getaway. Officer Umino leapt through the air, able to leap onto Kakashi and wrestle him down to the ground, and get cuffs on him once his face was in the dirt. He stayed on him for a moment, pinning his legs down with his own, hands on his shoulder blades and trying to catch his breath.

"You know, I must commend you. This is the first time I have actually had a guy on top of **me**." Kakashi said, smiling, despite the fact that a rock was digging into his cheek and half his face was being ground into the dirt.

Officer Umino scowled, upset that the convict was not taking this seriously. "You will remain silent and following willingly over to the police cars as the come." he snapped, pushing down on his shoulder blades more, to force him into the ground more.

"Really? I though I had the right too. Just because I have the right do, doesn't mean I will." he said, smirking. If he was going to go to jail... why not have fun with it? "And what if I don't want to come willingly? Are you going to drag me?" he asked, trying to look over his shoulder at the police officer.

Officer Umino, at this time, got off of Kakashi, and stood up next to him. He was... smiling now. That couldn't be good.

"You know, I just figured out a way to get you to come, and silently." he said, looking very... scary. He knelt down next to Kakashi, still smiling evilly. "Now, this might hurt a little, but you won't feel it for long." he said, raising his hand up.

Kakashi wasn't able to see what happened next. All he knew is that he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and the last thing he saw was Umino putting his hands on his hips, triumphant look on his face, before he passed out.

* * *

(1) WORKING THE CORNER. In case some of you do not know, when prostitutes are trying to pick up customers it is called working the corner. 

All right! Here we go! Chappy one!

All you out there who have read my first fic while I was writing know I am one who likes to update real fast. The more you review on it, and the longer the reviews, and the more love I get... the more I write!

SO COMMENT!

Much Love,

Chippy Sensei.


	2. Chapter 2: Behind Bars

Hokay everyone!

Right off the bat, I wanna apologize.

The last chapter didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to. It seemed a bit lacking to me.

And at one part, I even said "The downtown part of town."

WELL NO DUH! What else is it going to be!? The Downtown part of cheese?!?!!

And you will also notice that I am using a LOT less '...'s in my writing. I am trying to keep myself out of using too many periods! I am getting better!

Thank you all for the reviews! I am having a lot of fun writing this story! For those of you who are new to my writing... yes. I do update fast. VERY fast. I try to get in a chappie once a day. Though I will be busy this year, so it might take 2 for some chapters. :D

You know... I don't need a disclaimer EVERY time, do I? You all know the drill! Blah blah.. dun own. all that jazz.

Iruka: Then what am I supposed to do!!! D:

... BE A SEXY POLICE MAN:3

Anyways... ONTO THE SHOW!

* * *

Dark. That was all Kakashi could think about, feel, see or anything at the moment. It surrounded him. Filling up his senses, taking over any thoughts or feelings he had. It would have been perfectly fine with him to be able to stay like this. Feeling nothing else, knowing nothing else. Reality was so much harder to face. So much darker than actual lack of color. Besides, what did the real world have to offer him besides a bad situation? Right when he was able to grasp the concept of the terrible situation though, he started to wake up, and become conscious of the real world.

_'Right. I got knocked out by that cop. Officer Umino was it? That's the guy.'_ One with the scar. Sadly, he was considered an enemy at the moment. Kakashi had to admit, he was not a bad looking guy. He was quite cute, definitely sex material. Then again, he was a cop. Who had knocked out Kakashi. So he was a bit in the 'Off limits' zone.

Which brought up another thought. Where exactly **was** Kakashi at the moment? He didn't dare open his eyes though, keeping absolutely still. The one thing to do when you get a golden opportunity like this is fake sleep, until you can pick up something about where you are, or how to get out. He could feel that he was on a hard surface, with some excuse for a pillow tossed under his head, though it felt more like a rock. He was up against a wall, on some kind of bed. Maybe he was in prison? It was way too hard to be a hospital bed. Besides, he was only knocked out. Nothing serious. Suddenly, Kakashi heard noises. Voices actually, coming from another spot in the room. He started to listen in, making sure to still look like he was asleep.

"-ere for a while. It should be no problem for you though. You've had to deal with these kinds of things before. Neh, Iruka kun?" one voice said, with a bit of teasing in it.

"I told you, it is Officer Umino while on the job." said another voice. It was the same stern one as before. Though not as stern. More like the soft one he had gotten when being thanked for helping with the coffee machine. "And what makes you think I will be okay with it? Can't we transport the guy to another jail? How can ours be full up **already**? We have barley caught anyone for the past year!"

"I know. We got the place full up since other cities have been getting full, and send all their convicts over to us. Don't worry too much about it; it is only going to be until the guy's court date. Then you won't ever have to see him again." the unknown one said, as if he already knew the sentence was going to be 'death by "the chair"', even if he only tried to steal some money.

There was a pause now, like Iruka was trying to think over what he was going to do. Kakashi could not help but to make a mental note of that. Iruka. Nice name. He would have to use it from now on just to get him aggravated.

"Fine. We'll keep him here. I'm sure he won't be too much trouble. After all... it was just some convenience store he tried robbing. He is not some mastermind assassin." Iruka said, sounding a bit more upbeat now.

"Yup. Should be easy. Besides, you don't have to deal with him ALL the time. I will be here at nights to keep an eye on him." the unknown said.

So... where ever Kakashi was, he was going to be staying here. It certainly felt like a prison though. It had to have bars. They wouldn't be talking to one another where ever they had locked him up, so it couldn't be thick walls between them.

Kakashi cracked open one eye slowly, in order to be able to see around him. The first thing he saw was Iruka and a silver haired male talking. That had to be the one he didn't recognize the voice of. He had light hair that was long for a male's, traveling down to chin length roughly. He had a uniform on, which Iruka also had on now, which was blue and looked like any other police officer's uniform, save for the small odd swirl with a triangle coming off of it and a line located on the shirt locket on the chest, and the back right pocket of the pants. The unknown male had a bandana on, with a metal plate on it, right over the forehead. It had the same odd symbol on it that the uniform had. In fact, Iruka seemed to have the same one, but instead of a bandana his was a headband. Same metal plate. Same odd symbol.

_'What is that supposed to be anyways? It looks like some kind of messed up children's attempt at drawing a snake or something.'_

The room was indeed something like a prison. It had bars that surrounded him, giving him maybe a lot of walking space. There was no toilet or sink in there, only a small bed, so it was not a prison. It looked like a holding room where convicts might stay for a night or two until they got sent off to a real prison. He was lying on a mattress tossed onto the ground, which was thin and not really all that useful, facing the two men talking to one another. They were talking to one another in an area outside of the prison, which looked like a normal office. It had a desk there, along with a bulky computer and chair, with lots and lots of pictures on the desk. There had to be easily 50 large and small frames on there. On the desk was a lot of paperwork, all neatly organized in a pile, as well as various other knick knacks. Right behind the desk was a door, leading to maybe a bathroom? Kakashi hoped there was one in here. It was going to be a horrible stay if he was not allowed outside to go to the bathroom. Hopefully, there was a shower as well. He didn't want to have to stay for god knows how long without showering.

Kakashi decided that now, it was time to let them know he was awake.

He let out a groan, shifting a bit, like he was just waking up, and slowly lifted himself into a sitting position. It really wasn't a good idea though. His head started to spin the second he got up, and he felt like throwing up. He stayed up though, waiting for the sick feeling to pass.

Iruka stopped talking to his co-worker, looking over to Kakashi, smile melting off of his face. He didn't seem too happy that Kakashi was awake now. He looked back to his co-worker, the one with light hair, with a smile again. "I can handle this from here Officer Mizuki. I will see you at 9 when he trade shifts." he said, smile staying on his face up until Mizuki walked out the door of the small office. After this, he turned back to Kakashi, sour expression on his face again.

"Hatake, Kakashi. Resident of downtown Konoha. Convenience store robber. " Iruka said, going right up to the bars, looking down at Kakashi. Kakashi on the other hand, was able to get himself up, and walked over to the bars as well, leaning on the wall for support.

"Good job. Looks like you did your research." Kakashi said, smiling. "Lemme guess... Umino, Iruka. Resident of uptown Konoha. Police officer... and elementary school teacher?" he said, recalling what he had heard the girl jabber on about. No information was ever taken for granted with Kakashi. He **had** been an assassin. He got a lot of good tips from his line of work. And his little information gathering seemed to work. Iruka looked a bit awe struck, but shook it off, stern expression on his face again.

"If you know what is good for you, you will only say what is necessary, and answer my questions." Iruka said, trying to keep his cool.

"Or else what? I'm going to jail? I'm already going there. So then I guess that if I don't cooperate, you're going to have to chain me up and punish me for being a bad boy? Or do you do it teacher style and spank it out of me?" he said, smirking now.

Iruka definitely got a reaction out of that. His face turned a shade of bright red for a moment, eyes going wide like he had just seen a ghost or something, but then got a disgusted look on his face, looking angrier.

"It is not a good idea to joke around right now Hatake. Your life for the next good month or so is in my hands. It would be smart of you to cooperate, so we can just make this move faster." he growled out, trying to look menacing and stern.

"You know, that threat is a bit less effective when you're still blushing."

"Am not!" Iruka said, giving into his immature impulse for a moment, before clearing his throat and saying something more intelligent. "You are trying to evade the subject Hatake. It is not going to work though. I am one of the top graduates from the police academy, and have been trained enough to not fall for some convict's tricks. I am going to ask you one more time now. Will you answer my questions? Or are you going to continue to be difficult?"

"Hmmm. Tricky choice there. Which one gets me use of the shower and bathroom?" Kakashi asked, trying to look like he was thinking over the decision.

"That would be if you cooperate and answer what I ask you and stop being difficult." Iruka answered, looking a bit hopeful, that maybe he was going to be able to get answers out of Kakashi.

"With you?"

"Don't push your luck." Iruka snapped, looking sour again.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice. If I want you to keep feeding me and actually let me use the shower, I must cooperate then." Kakashi said, shrugging now.

"Really?!" Iruka said, beaming for a moment. From the looks of it, Convicts did not willingly participate with him a lot. He noticed that he looked unprofessional at the moment though, so quickly toned it down to a small smile and said "I knew you would come around Hatake." and went over to his desk, getting a clip board with paper and pen, and pulling his chair on wheels over next to the bars, sitting down and looking at him.

"Well then, let's get started..."

* * *

_A bit later..._

"For the **last time** Hatake. I highly doubt that you are a secret agent from Europe or traveling with a group of renegade clowns and trying to track down the ring leader of their illegal elephant-drug-storage plan to take over the world." Iruka said, vein throbbing in the side of his head by now.

They had been at it for hours. By now, Iruka's headband was draped on the arm of the chair, clipboard already having been chucked across the room in anger from lack of cooperation, and there was a whole lot of empty coffee cups lying around as well. Iruka had unbuttoned his first two shirt buttons, since the aggravation was making him completely uncomfortable in the still collar of the uniform, and he looked like he had been staying up for 3 days straight.

"Hey, you said I had to answer them truthfully, and I am. How do you know I'm not some kind of secret agent?"

"You were robbing a convenience store, Hatake. Can you try to take this a bit more seriously?!"

"I told you already, I was faking the robbery so I could gain the trust of the ring leader and be able to get my hands on his top secret plan." Kakashi responded. He was sitting happily on the floor, showing no sign of frustration or angry, quite unlike Iruka. In fact, he looked quite cheerful.

For the past couple of hours, he had been making up stories to tell Iruka about his past and why he had been trying to rob the store. While he told these stories though... he had actually been examining the room. This was definitely an old cell. The office with Iruka's desk was relatively new, but the cells had to be very old. With the right use of angles and pressure, the bars would be able to easily bend. There was also a large vent in the room, and the lock on the door was very simple. Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if it only took one second to be able to unlock it with a pin. Obviously, this cell was made for idiots. Thankfully, Kakashi was not as idiotic as he let on. The door in the office did not actually lead to a bathroom, but rather a room with a lot of equipment and computers. Kakashi knew because he had been able to get that answer out of Iruka when he was mad and Kakashi started asking him over and over. The bathroom was actually right next to Kakashi's cell, and you got there through a door unable to be seen from inside the cell, unless you stuck your head out. One could easily stick their entire arm out between the cell bars, and half a leg. This would come in handy.

"You know what? I give up! You are not going to tell me anything!" Iruka said, slumping in his chair, furtively rubbing his tired eyes with his hands. "It's hopeless. You are only going to make up story after story." he mumbled, obviously done with trying to get a real answer out of Kakashi.

At that moment, there was a light knock on the door, before it opened... to reveal Officer Mizuki, coming in to start his shift. He smiled at first, and then took one look at Iruka, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh... what happened here?"

"Mizuki! Thank god!" Iruka said, standing up now, looking relived. "I have been trying to get an answer out of him for an hour and he hasn't said a single word about it!" he added in, as Mizuki walked over.

"You know Iruka, it should not be that hard. If he is going to communicate with you, it doesn't take a lot to get an answer out of a prisoner." Mizuki said, with a smile, looking down to Kakashi. "Excuse me, sir? Would you mind telling us why you were robbing that store?"

Without skipping a beat, Kakashi said "I needed the money badly and decided to rob it from the store."

Iruka twitched slightly, jaw slack and looking quite shocked. After the moment of shock, he turned red with fury.

"Are you friggin kidding me?! I have been talking to you for HOURS ON END and you friggin tell him the answer when all he did was ask **ONCE**?!" Iruka yelled, obviously frustrated and incredibly temperamental.

"He asked politely though." Kakashi said, same smile on his face.

Iruka let out a growl of frustration, picking up his headband and storming over to the door, death grip on the handle.

"That's it. I am done here, my shift is over. You take care of him." he snapped, exiting the room, slamming the door shut.

A smile had stayed on Mizuki's face, until the door had slammed shut. It stayed on for a second, but then, surprisingly melted into a completely different expression. His entire body language changed. His eyes grew a bit colder, his face a bit less soft and more hard. He slowly turned his head to Kakashi, looking more at the moment like a criminal in a police uniform then an officer. He stared at Kakashi for a moment, before walking past the bars of the cage, heading over to the door that led to the room Kakashi had been told had a lot of equipment in. Along the way, he took a look at Iruka's desk, stopped for a moment, and then knocked off one of the frames violently. The frame crashed on the floor, spraying glass everywhere, and he smiled. Mizuki then continued, going to the room, and closing the door behind him.

_'That was... oddly violent.'_ thought Kakashi, slightly confused. Wasn't that the even tempered man Iruka seemed to be friends with? Kakashi reached inside his boot now, digging around some, until he pulled out a bobby-pin. He stood up and walked to the lock, reaching around through the bars and starting to pick the lock with the pin. It took a good 5 seconds, just like he guessed, and he swung the door open. He walked out of the cell, over to the frame, kneeling down next to the broken glass and lifted up the frame, that had been face down on the ground.

Inside the frame, was a picture of Iruka with a happy grin on his face. He was kneeling down next to a smiling child, one arm around the small boy's shoulders. The small kid had golden blond hair, grinning just as widely as Iruka was, eyes shut though so Kakashi couldn't see his eye color. He seemed to have a love for orange, since he was wearing a large and loose orange shirt, with a black swirl on it. The boy also had odd markings on his face, like cat whiskers. _'Dang. He has a son? If it is, obviously it looks more like his mom.'_ he thought, looking at it more. The kid in this picture was about 5 or 6. Kakashi looked to the desk now, surprised to see even more pictures of the kid. The one he spotted where the kid looked oldest was probably the most recent, where the kid looked twelve. Iruka was definitely not old enough to have a kid that old. Maybe he was his brother? He certainly had an obsession with him like a father would for a son. There were pictures everywhere on the desk. Why did Mizuki seem to hate the kid though?

Kakashi decided not to think further on the subject, but instead got all the glass off of the picture and frame, gently setting it down on the desk, and beginning to pick up the glass. He could at least tidy the place up a bit, after causing Iruka so much grief. He had been able to scoop up most of the glass and get it into a waste bin, and had even found a dust pan and brush to get the rest in. After this, he started on the coffee cans, getting all of those in. Kakashi looked back to Iruka's desk now... eyeing the picture that had broken out of the frame Mizuki took a swipe at. He picked up the photo, folding it once, than tucking it inside one of his pockets. He couldn't help himself... it was a cute picture. And something to hold over Iruka should he need to.

After this, Kakashi went back to the bars of his cell, walking back inside the prison, and closing the door once more, it locking behind him. He could have used that opportunity to escape... but for some odd reason, something inside of him told him to stay. Maybe it was that he wanted to see Iruka more? It certainly wouldn't get boring. Whatever the reason, Kakashi intended to stay at the prison that could easily be broken out of until he felt it necessary to escape.

He walked back over to his horribly uncomfortable mattress, sitting down on it, and closing his eyes, letting himself relax and let his mind wander until he felt the need to sleep.

* * *

Yatta! Another chapter dowwwwwnnnnn!!! 

Remember, the more reviews I get, the more thought out they are yatty yatta yatta... The faster I update, the better I do... ETC!!!!!

NEXT CHAPTER: Iruka brings in Naruto to work! And do I smell a bit of... CHEMISTRY:o


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know you

Hallo hallo!

Right now, I would like to take a moment to thank all the people reviewing so far! You guys are the ones who keep me going! Even if I cannot answer all of your reviews, I read over EACH AND EVERY ONE and love them all to death! If I could, I would even paste them all up on my wall and fangirl over them **EACH AND EVERY DAY!**

**Eh hem.** Hyper moments aside, I would also like to take this moment to put some other things in here.

Alaine, a reveiwer, seems to wonder where Sasuke went. You want Sasuke... YOU GET SASUKE:D

He will appear in this chapter. Last minute descion.

Just noticed a mistake! I made Sakura an older teen in chappie 1... and Naruto and Sasuke are 12?! What the hey!!!

So for the sake of not changing the story, Sakura was working behind the desk by herself at age 12 because her parents own the store, and were in the back room the entire time!

Also, this story is going to be a bit more then a small problem, romance, and comedy this time. Iruka and Kakashi are only half the story! We all know Mizuki is up to something odd... but what?! What kind of adventure awaits our brave heros Kakashi and Iruka!?!

READ NOW!

* * *

Iruka was a bit beyond tired. He had been through a lot. Not only had he been forced to take care of a robber during his only break during the day, but trying to interrogate the no-good bastard was no walk in the park. Sadly, it seemed that the convict really liked messing with him. Otherwise, he definitely wouldn't have told Mizuki when he asked him within the first five seconds. Thankfully though, Iruka had a nice quiet evening at home to look forward to. It was 10 at the moment, and Iruka was just starting to pull into the parking lot of where he lived, in a condominium lot. In one hand, he had a bag with some take-out ramen for Naruto. Naruto, his adopted son. He had originally met the boy when he was volunteering in an orphanage, teaching various students who did not have parents. One had immediately stuck out to him. There was one boy in the class that seemed to always be off alone, never playing with the other kids. They all seemed to try to avoid him actually. Iruka had met up with the boy after class one day, and bought him a bowl of ramen. For some odd reason, the kid seemed to grow on Iruka... and soon he started to feel like it was his own son. Iruka had adopted Naruto when he was 6, and they had lived together since. Naruto seemed to be gaining more and more friends by the day, which made Iruka smile at the thought. He turned his car off, stepping out of the car, and beginning to walk towards his small house. 

He got to the front door of his condo, number 3, and started to slide his key in... when he heard an odd noise. He put an ear to the door, one eyebrow raised slightly. There was a loud clash, muffled yelling, and than a loud bang. Iruka's parent-senses went off right away, and he quickly unlocked the door, flinging it open and throwing the bag of ramen down on the ground, sprinting inside. He ran as fast as he could, trying to find where the clash came from, until he skidded into the family room. He stopped after he saw what the source of the noise was, looking down at the carpet.

On the carpet there was an odd sight indeed. There was Naruto, perfectly fine, currently pinned under a boy with darker hair. Right away, Iruka knew who it was. He had taught the boy once as well, and that boy had also been an orphan. Uchiha, Sasuke. Though why Naruto was pinned under him at the moment, Iruka had no idea why. Iruka looked around the room more, seeing various overturned tables, chairs, the TV, the couch, arm chair, book shelf (with books in it scattered on floor) and pretty much all the furniture was not standing upright. Naruto looked a bit mad, as well as Sasuke. Actually, Naruto looked downright pissed. His expression changed though, when he saw Iruka.

"IRUKA!" he yelled out, taking advantage of Sasuke's moment of letting his guard down to look at Iruka, flinging him off before standing up and trotting over to him, grin on his face.

Iruka, on the other hand, was not happy. He was happy Naruto was all right... but... his house... was... _'Oh god.' _

"Iruka! Iruka! Sasuke-teme came over today after school! He was supposed to be helping on the project but he was being an ass about it and tried to boss me around!" he said, sounding happy about it. Sasuke on the other hand, stayed on the ground, crossing his arms and being ever-the-difficult one and not saying a word. Naruto at this time, looked blank for a second, trying to remember what he needed to tell Iruka.

"Oh yeah! Iruka! I need to ask you something! You see... in school, you know how we are learning about jobs, right? And how we are all supposed to study a profession and write a paper about it and stuff? I told Sasuke-teme that you were a police man and he and I want to go to work with you tomarrow! That way we can study it and stuff!!!" Naruto said, looking very excited, bright blue eyes sparkling with joy at being able to go into work with Iruka.

"Plllleeeeaaaassssseeeee?!?!?!" Naruto whined, tugging on his shirt now, while Iruka stared in dismay at the house.

'The house is ruined. Ruined. My books are all bent. The TV is not going to work. But, they need to for a project. I can't just deny them. It is for school! I can't let them fai-... shit. I forgot. Hatake. I have to keep him in my office. Naruto and Sasuke should not be around him. Well... he seems tame enough, and I am sure if I tell them not to talk to him, he can't get bad ideas in their heads...'

"Fine." Iruka groaned out, rubbing his temples. "Just clean up the house a bit, okay?"

* * *

During the night, Mizuki had not come out of that back room once. He had stayed in there, only entering back into the office when it was morning, and his shift was over, to wait for Iruka to show up. Kakashi had been asleep until he heard the door creek open, waking instantly when he heard it. He opened his eyes as he heard this, sitting up and looking at Mizuki, who at the moment looked extremely confused. It made sense. When he had gone into the back room last night, the floor had been littered with coffee cans and broken glass... and now it was completely clean. Mizuki didn't know that Kakashi did this. He looked around the room, suspicion starting to rise on his face, as well as a bit of nervousness. 

Someone was up with this guy, definitely. He was doing a bit more then just sleeping in that back room. He seemed to be nervous about the fact that someone might have entered the room in the middle of the night and cleaned up. Mizuki started to look over to Kakashi, looking suspicious still. He was about to open his mouth to ask something, when a loud bang was heard outside the door. Mizuki turned white as a ghost for a moment, before scurrying to the chair, sitting in it and relaxing, soft expression on his face again. Right after he got the act on again, who else should walk into the room but Iruka?

"Ah, Officer Mizuki... you cleaned up? I am so sorry for making you do that! I meant to pick up yesterday... I just got a bit tired and forgot..." Iruka said, looking a bit guilty about it.

"Oh it was nothing Iruka Kun. I just had to pick up the cans. It took no time at all." Mizuki said, standing up now, smiling like he was proud of picking up.

_'Oh yes... it must have been a real back breaker for you to sit in that back room while I got out and picked up the entire damn place along with the broken glass...'_ Kakashi thought sourly, trying not to glare at Mizuki.

"I am terribly sorry though. While I was picking up, I accidentally knocked over one of the frames on your desk." Mizuki said, frowning a bit now. "I picked up best as I could... but I couldn't find the photo. I might have tossed it out accidentally. I can go look for it if you ne-"

"Oh do not worry! I have a lot more pictures on my desk!" Iruka said, trying to make him not feel bad, totally oblivious to what really happened. That was when, suddenly, some yellow and orange flash of color whizzed into the room, nearly colliding into Iruka as he stopped right behind him.

"Iruka! Iruka! Sasuke-teme is being an asshole again!" the kid whined, tugging on his shirt.

Well... speak of the devil. That must be the kid in the picture. Now he could see his eyes though. Blue. Fitting color. But who was the asshole of which he spoke? And how did a kid pick up that kind of language?

"Naruto. We already talked about this before. Watch your language in public." Iruka said sternly, scolding him for it. He let out a sigh, and turned back to Mizuki. When Iruka had not been looking, and only Kakashi was staring at him, a flash of hatred went across his face, but only for a moment. He had to have had some kind of hatred for the kid... but why? Before Kakashi could try to figure it out, Iruka spoke again.

"Officer Mizuki, you can go now. I just brought in Naruto for the day, along with his friend Sasuke." he said, smiling now. He scooted Naruto over to the center of the room, away from the bars of the cell. Kakashi stared at the kid now, who was staring right back at him. Mizuki had exited the room now, with Iruka who was heading off into the hallway to find Sasuke.

It was the kid and Kakashi alone in the room. The kid looked away for a moment, probably because Iruka warned him about talking to Kakashi. He seemed unable to contain himself though. He stood there for 10 seconds, like a good little boy... then snapped and ran over to the bars, looking inside, with a grin.

"Woah! So you're the bad guy Iruka caught... right!?" the kid said, grinning ear to ear now.

"Yup. That's me." Kakashi answered, pointing to himself and smiling. "So... you his kid or something?"

"Yeah! I guess... I mean he says I am his now. He adopted me!" Naruto said, grabbing the bars of the cell now, leaning against them. "So what did you do, huh? Did you shoot someone?! Did you try to rob a bank!? Iruka told me that it is not good to do bad stuff... or you end up in jail! Like you! Is it fun in there?! What do you do for fun?! Huh?"

Dang this kid was talkative. He had spunk though. Kakashi had to respect him for that.

"Let's see... Robbed a convenience store. No. No. Yes, unless you are smart enough to get away with it. Yes like me. Quite fun, having a blast. And I like to tease Iruka and make him mad." Kakashi said, counting off the number of answers given on his fingers.

Naruto listened to all of this as he said it, grinning again. "Awesome! That is so cool! Iruka told me not to talk to you 'cause you did something bad and you might hurt me if I get to close but you seem really cool! I can't become like you when I grow up though. I am going to be a police man, like Iruka!" he said, sounding proud of himself.

Kakashi smiled slightly, which grew into a big curvy-eyed smile again. "Good for you kid. Trust me, as fun as being in jail is, it would be nothing without a fun police officer to mess around with. I'd much rather be out there right now then be stuck in her-"

"NARUTO!!! You step away from those bars **right now**!"

And just like that, the fun was over. Naruto immediately leapt away from the bars, Iruka standing in the doorway, holding a ticked off looking boy by the arm, who had dark hair and an even darker looking aura around him. It just seemed to scream 'ANGST!'. Iruka stormed over to Naruto with Sasuke, taking care to close the door behind him.

"Listen right now you too. Sasuke. I told you about this before. Officer Itachi is a very busy man. He is not going to appreciate you storming into his office and trying to attack him. Lord knows how you got your hands on one of the police's top secret sniper rifles, but we can discuss that later. You are not to leave this office again." he started, Sasuke grumbling something about 'abandoning the family' and murder. Iruka turned his attention to Naruto now, rubbing his temples. "And you Naruto, we also talked about this. No talking to the convict, under any circumstance. Especially when I am out of the room."

"Nuh uh Iruka! You told me that he was an evil man who was going to beat me up if I even touched the bars but he just smiled and answered all my questions and told me to be a police man instead of a bad guy when I grow up, just like you!" Naruto said, pointing to Kakashi. Iruka turned his gaze to Kakashi, glaring at him for a moment, before looking back to Naruto.

"No talking to him. Ever again. That's an order." Iruka said, walking over to his desk now, sitting down at the chair.

Kakashi had made his way over to the bars now, leaning against the wall near the door, looking out at Iruka.

"Ah, loosen up a bit Iruka-kun. He just wanted to talk a bit. Not all bad-men are violent. I am more of the... wait until punishment comes, then evade it type of man." Kakashi said, with a happy smile.

"You don't talk either." Iruka snapped, glaring at Kakashi now. "And it is Officer Umino to you. Not Iruka." he stated, letting out a sigh and averting his gaze again. Kakashi let his gaze travel across the room, looking at the angsty one eyeing the door like he was about to make a break for it, and Naruto, standing next to him with a finger near his face going "I'm not touching yooooouuuu... I'm not touching yooouuuu..."

"Ah, common. Don't be so cold to me. Sure, I attempted to rob a store. Attempted being the key word here. I wasn't actually going to shoot anyone, just knock her out to get the money." Kakashi said, in a cheery tone. "I am going to jail anyways. The least you could do is try being a little nicer."

Iruka glared back over at Kakashi, rolling his eyes. "You are a convict, and caught in the act of holding a gun up to someone. You made that girl fear for her life, and tried to take money that was not yours. You are a lowlife, not worthy of my attention." he said, and then turned away again.

Ouch. That was harsh. Well then, this called for desperate measures.

"Can I get out of this cell? The floor is kinda cold, and I need a glass of wate-"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no. You stay in there." Iruka snapped, not even looking over at him, but instead typing on his computer.

Well... if that was the way he was going to be, Kakashi had no choice. He let out a sigh, bending down and digging in his boot again, before reaching for the bobby pin. He reached his hand around the bars, poking it into the lock, until it clicked, swinging the door open.

"Fine. I'll just get it myself then." he said, shrugging his shoulders, and stepping out of the cell. Iruka turned slowly to Kakashi wondering what he meant, even Naruto and Sasuke stopping their argument to look at him.

Iruka sat there, mouth hanging open, a bit on the pale side for a moment, before springing up, and getting his gun out, holding it up and at Kakashi.

"Freeze!" he yelled, looking very confused. "Get back in the cell, now!"

"Calm down Iruka-kun. I just want so-"

"Back in the cell!" Iruka yelled again, cutting him off. Naruto seemed to get over the shock by now, eyes wide in wonder and sparkling with excitement, jabbing Sasuke with his finger and starting to quietly rant about how cool it was that he got out on his own.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, and shook his head, saying "Fine, fine. Back in the cell". He turned around again, walking back into his cell, standing inside it, but leaving the door open. Iruka inched his way along, gun still up, until he was in front of it.

"Give me what you used to open in." he said, looking at Kakashi suspiciously. Kakashi reached down, to his boot, pulling out the bobby pin. After this, he held it up, and out to Iruka. Iruka inched forward again, as if moving too fast or not being careful was going to get him killed, and slowly reached out with one hand, the other still on the gun, and took the pin. After this, he went back outside the cell, and closed the door.

Pin in hand, Iruka went back over to his desk, focusing on his work once more, intent to block out all noises, since he didn't want to listen to Kakashi trying to convince him into anything. Thankfully, there wasn't anything heard he needed to block out. Only the sound of Naruto's laughter and Sasuke actually chuckling.

'Waitaminute...' Iruka thought, stiffening up. Naruto laughing was normal... but not this long. And he was only laughing if Sasuke was mad, or upset. They never laughed together. Ever. Iruka continued to type, trying to act like he did not notice, and let his eyes travel to his desk, where he looked at his reflection in one of the glass frames. Everything looked normal... save for one little thing. He tilted the frame slightly, making it look like he was just taking a look at one of the photo's in order to see the reflection in the glass of more above him. At the moment, right behind his hand... was a hand. And the pointer and middle finger of the hand was up, the rest in a fist, doing the "bunny ear" sign behind his head. While still looking at the reflection, Iruka spoke up.

"Naruto? Sasuke kun? What are you two laughing at?" Iruka asked. As he spoke, the hand turned into a fake head, mimicking everything Iruka said, opening and closing as Iruka said words. This got wild laughter from Naruto, and Sasuke's smirk even turned into a smile. Iruka let out a sigh, putting the frame down, rubbing his temples.

"Hatake. I know you are back there. I swear if you are not back in your cell within the next 5 seconds, I am going to hurt you. Really bad."

Before Iruka could even finish the sentence, Kakashi had snuck back into his cell, silently closing it. Once inside and Iruka had finished, he looked over to him, looking innocently lazy.

"I really do have no idea what you are talking about Iruka-kun. I have been inside the entire time." he said, though in his hand, he was fiddling with a bobby pin.

Iruka stood up at this moment, turning his glare over to Kakashi, Naruto still giggling in the corner. He stormed over to the bars, looking inside at Kakashi.

"I want all of the bobby pins Hatake. All of them." he said, holding his hand out near the bars at the moment, like a teacher scolding a student to give them a toy they had been playing with during class. Obviously, Iruka was not taking Kakashi seriously anymore. The gun was at his desk, lying on it, safety turned on.

Kakashi raised and eyebrow, leaning towards the bars, and asked "So... what if I don't hand them over? Are you going to have to do a strip search?"

"Not funny. Keep your over active imagination and sick sense of humor down. There are children in the room. Now, I want all of the bobby pins, or else." Iruka said, keeping stern. He was not going to let some pervert convict get the best of him. He was intent on getting those bobby pins away from Kakashi. No matter what. Even if it took him a very long time.

* * *

_A very long time later..._

Naruto and Sasuke had already gotten a ride home, by one of Iruka's good friends Kurenai. They had stayed there the entire day, running around and getting a tour around the office from the female police officer, because Iruka had been to busy trying to get some more bobby pins out of Kakashi. He had really meant it when he said he was not giving up until he got every last bobby pin from Kakashi. Mizuki had come for his shift, but was turned away by Iruka, who said he was going to stay the night and work over time... when really it was just his stubbornness and he wanted to stay until he got some cooperation out of Kakashi. Kakashi, meanwhile, had the most entertaining day of his life. He couldn't help it, it was just fun. Iruka got really cute when he got mad. And yet, he still kept at it, and refused to resort to begging or a strip search. It was currently 11 at night, all the other officers already home, save for the couple sent to night shift, Iruka sitting in his chair, looking wiped out.

"Why me?" Iruka said, as he looked up at the ceiling, starting to tire out. It seemed as though he no longer had the will to continue on. He was starting to give up. That wasn't much fun. Kakashi had been sitting all day (save for the times when he was brought meals. Then he walked over to get them, and then sat down again.), and desperately needed something to do. If Iruka was starting to tire out, that was no fun at all. So, Kakashi got an idea.

"I'll make a deal with you, Iruka Kun." Kakashi said, speaking up, and catching the officer's attention. Once Iruka was looking at him, looking hopeful, he stood up, stretching out his legs a bit, before walking over to the bars. Iruka also went over to the bars now, looking a bit on the excited side, since he was too tired to try to cover up his emotions. "Here is the deal, _Officer_." Kakashi said, sarcastically throwing in the title.

"I am going to give you the bobby pins. I have 3 on me. I am going to ask you 3 questions. Each one you answer, you get a bobby pin... but there is a catch." he said, amused at how intently Iruka was staring at him, like a child who was being explained the rules of a new game. "You are going to have to let me out in order for me to ask these. And no holding the gun. You already know I can break out myself, but I want to know if you trust me enough to let me out." he said, serious look on his face.

Iruka had to think a lot about that. So far, Kakashi had done nothing violent or dangerous. He hadn't even raised his voice during the robbery. And he knew how to get out, and yet he hadn't. Even when Iruka had let the room countless times to check on Naruto and Sasuke. So he was not going to go anywhere... but a lot of police men died from trusting those type of tricky convicts. And yet, for some odd reason, Iruka wanted to let him out. It made no sense at all, but he felt the urge to do so.

Iruka had made up his mind.

He went over to the door of the cell, slowly reaching into his pocket, and taking out the key, putting it in the lock, and unlocking the door. After he had done so, he stood by the bars of the cell again, waiting for Kakashi to get out. Kakashi stepped over to the door as well, going out of his cell, looking around the room. Once he had gotten a clear view of the room without the bars, his gaze wandered over to Iruka, who was still standing in front of the bars. He walked over to him, stopping right in front of him, looking down slightly at him. Just like he guessed, he was just a bit taller than Iruka. He smirked now, noticing Iruka was tensed up, looking alert and yet still trying to seem relaxed and like he was no afraid at all. Kakashi decided to take this moment, and start questioning.

"One. Do you have a lover at the moment?" he asked, watching Iruka's face change from brave and strong with a hit of nervousness to a questioning look, wondering why he was asking that.

"That question does not serve any purpose to you. I demand a more appropriate one." Iruka said, trying to stay strong. It was hard though... it was so much easier to be brave when Kakashi was behind bars. For an odd reason, Kakashi had a different effect on him. If a convict had been this close to him, any other man, Iruka would have been able to keep one expression and not feel and fear. And yet with Kakashi this close, his knees felt a bit weak, and he found himself leaning back on the bars in order to keep himself standing up straight. Kakashi didn't even look threatening though. It couldn't be fear. But if it wasn't fear... why was his heart speeding up by the second?

"I said three questions, that's question on. Answer it, or I keep one bobby pin." Kakashi said, noticing Iruka starting to look less and less stubborn, and more on the nervous side. Iruka tried to think of a way to not answer the question, but it looked like he had no choice.

"I... For your information, I do not have a significant other at the moment. I have not been able to meet anyone in quite a while." Iruka said, glaring up at Kakashi, trying to force himself to be angry, to block out any other emotions. Kakashi thought about the answer, and deemed it good enough. He reached into one of his pockets, fishing out a bobby pin, and holding it out for Iruka. Iruka carefully took it out of his hand, and put it in his own pocket, looking back up at Kakashi. He gasped and jerked back against the bars when he had looked up again, since in the time Iruka had taken to put the pin in his pocket, Kakashi had gotten even closer. Very close in fact. Kakashi had his hands gripping the bars beside Iruka, leaning more towards Iruka now. Iruka tried to stay focused, and fight the urge to try to escape from the incredibly uncomfortable situation, but it was hard. And even if he wanted to move... he couldn't at the moment. His eyes were locked on Kakashi's mismatched eyes, both staring intently at one another, Iruka trying to push back against the bars as hard as he could to avoid contact.

"Two. Why are you so afraid of me?" Kakashi asked, making sure to keep eye contact with Iruka. Iruka did not know quite how to answer this one... especially with himself feeling so nervous at the moment. He had to answer though. Not providing one would make him seem weak. He gulped, cleared his throat, and then he answered.

"I am not afraid of you. You are intimidating, sure... but I am not afraid." he said, trying to keep his voice steady. Kakashi only seemed to smirk at this, leaning his head in more, until his mouth was right up next to Iruka's ear. Iruka felt a shiver go up his spine, as he felt his breath on his ear. This was starting to get very... unnerving. Iruka felt the need to get out of the situation, and yet, also felt the need to stay there. Iruka had not even noticed until now, but he had a death grip on the bars behind him, and his heart was pounding out of his chest. All he could focus on was the hot puffs of breath hitting the side of his neck and ear.

"Very good. One last question. If you are not afraid, then why are you so nervous?" Kakashi asked, in a low voice. Iruka didn't know what was getting to him more at the moment. The fact that Kakashi was so close to him, or the lack of contact between them.

_'Wait a minute... what am I thinking?! I don't want his grubby hands on me!!! This is a sick joke!'_ Iruka thought, though it still didn't solve the fact Kakashi was really close to him right now, and he could not do a single thing about it.

Little did Kakashi know... Iruka had a very bad nervous habit. Being a police officer, it came in handy, but it was one of the reasons why he did not want anyone at the moment to be his partner. When Iruka got nervous, his mind no longer really told his body what to do. He did whatever he could to get out of the situation. Iruka did not even notice it until it was too late, and neither did Kakashi. Iruka had lifted one arm, sliding up the bars, until it was above his head... and then snapped it down. Kakashi stood still for a moment, feeling the familiar sharp pain in his neck, before groaning.

"Fuck..." he muttered, before he slumped forward, passing out.

Iruka caught Kakashi in his arms, wondering for a moment what had happened. It seemed that Iruka had hit that pressure point on Kakashi's neck, causing him to pass out. Well... it certainly took care of the situation. Iruka looked down at Kakashi, who was heavily leaning on him, face buried in Iruka's neck. Iruka let out a sigh, one hand sliding down and into Kakashi's pocket, fishing around until he got hold of some bobby pins. He pulled them out, counting all of them.

_'Liar! He had seven of them!'_ he thought, stuffing them in his own pocket now. He pushed himself off of the bars now, wrapping his arms around Kakashi, and dragging him into the cell once more. He was able to get him over to the mattress on the ground, gently lowering him down onto the ground. Once he got Kakashi down, he sat next to him for a moment, catching his breath. He looked down to Kakashi, passed out on the bed, feeling himself feel the effect of the sleep he had not gotten. He let out a yawn, drowsiness rushing over him so quickly, that he looked to the door... and his sleepy mind decided it was not worth the walk. He slowly slumped against the wall next to Kakashi's bed, eyes closing slowly.

The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was Kakashi, passed out cold on the mattress.

* * *

Ta dah! Our first little interaction between Kakashi and Iruka... some Naruto and Sasuke tossed in!!!! 

This is the longest one yet! Gasp!

Dun worry, for will come! That is only a small bit of the ACTION!!!!

Keep reading and reviewing! Me love you long time!


	4. Chapter 4: Trickery

Halo... AGAIN!!!

This chapter, is inspired off of a review! My good fan (apparently one of my biggest), TheUnknownAuthorOfDoom, made a very good suggestion in a review. To honor it... I wrote the chapter about it! w Aint it awsome! It just... fits in so nicely with the way the story is going right now!

I know it is a bit crazy... two chappies in a day, even fast for me! Tomarrow though, I am going to Six flags! So I needed to get this done tonight, so I won't have to do one tomarrow!

Anyways... now for announcments!

CHIPPY SENSEI FANCLUB

Are you a fan of Chippy sensei? Like my work? Well now, you can join a fanclub! Simply send an email to me, asking to be in the fanclub (with a subject about something having to do with the fanclub) and I will add your name to the list on my profile!!!!!

Okay, in this chapter. We got not a lof of action... more of the first step in Kakashi and Iruka's relationship!

Erm... ENJOY THE SHOW!

* * *

An entire week had gone by, and not a single problem. After the incident that happened on the night where Iruka chopped him in the back of the neck, Kakashi had been on surprisingly decent behavior. It was odd, to say the least. After a couple of straight days of torture for torment, it seemed highly illogical that Kakashi would just back off. Oh no. Kakashi was planning something big. Sure he had ticked Iruka off slightly, since some how, he kept on getting out of his cell, producing a bobby pin from god knows where each time. Then Iruka would force him back into the cell, and then he would stay in until the next day. It confused Iruka.  
The sad part was, Kakashi actually did not have a master plan. He was not trying to build up trust for any kind of secret plan, or attempting to break out at the end of the week. He was listening to Iruka at the moment, and not fighting back or being difficult, simply because he was not in the mood for messing with Iruka. Instead, he started to take joy in watching Iruka. Not in a stalker kind of way though, staring at him all the time and obsessing over him. Iruka was just different and interesting to Kakashi. He was so much different then other officers he had gotten the chance to meet. Other officers seemed to be obsessed with being better then others. Who had the most criminals caught, who got the biggest cases, who was allowed to handle the biggest gun. Iruka had to easily be better than them all, and yet he still was so humble. When he wasn't yelling at Kakashi, he was able to see the other side of the man. Everyone seemed to love him. He was nice, sweet, respectful. 

Even sadder than the fact that Kakashi made no plan to escape... was that he actually had. He was going to sneak out a couple of nights ago, while Mizuki had been in the back room. As he had already broken out, and had his hand on the door knob though, a funny thought got into his head. All he could think about, was Iruka. If he left, he was definitely never going to see Iruka again. If he did, through some miracle, Iruka would hate him for breaking out. They would put him in a higher security cell, and Iruka wouldn't even look at him. Kakashi felt his heart clench a bit at this thought. Without even giving it another thought, he locked himself right back up in the cell again, going to sleep to wait for morning when Iruka would come.

Kakashi was not some kind of proud bastard who lied to himself. He knew he had feelings for Iruka. Kakashi had never had feelings for anyone, which is what made it confusing. 'I guess when you have been eating shit your entire life, the first time you see candy you dive on it.' he told himself. It didn't matter what Kakashi felt, Iruka hated him. Even if he did not hate him, he would never be able to feel the same about him. He was an officer, and Kakashi was a crook. Sure it might be okay for a night, but could Kakashi really change for Iruka? And even if he did change... how was he supposed to get Iruka to believe he had?

Suddenly, a genius plan sprouted in Kakashi's head. It was perfect. Flawless. The incredible way to get to see if he had any chance at all with Iruka, and maybe even get Iruka to start thinking about the slight mere possibility himself. It was a plan filled with so much smartness, Kakashi couldn't belive even he thought of it. Not even Einstein could or would have been able to top it. Kakashi was grinning now, while he sat thinking in the corner of his cell, waiting for Iruka to come in and trade places with Mizuki.

Speak of the devil, Mizuki's behavior had become odder and odder over the past week. He was always the same in front of Iruka and Naruto, the sweetness poured on especially in front of Naruto. And yet the second they left, Mizuki started to act crazy again. He ignored Kakashi completely, not even looking in direction, acting like he was completely alone. He always went to that back room. Always. Sometimes he came out, and looked on Iruka's computer for a moment, before heading back inside the room. One time, Mizuki had came out of the back room with some kind of red stuff on his hands that looked like blood. It was seriously starting to creep Kakashi out. He had brought up none of it of course. It was not his business to mettle in. Whatever Mizuki was doing, the police should have known about it. It was not like an entire secret evil operation could happen in their building without them even knowing it. Then again, Kakashi could break out of the cell without even trying. Anyways, Mizuki seemed to be done for the day now, slowly coming out of the back room, locking it behind him, and then going over to the center of the room. Right on cue, Iruka came in through the door, Mizuki looking like a harmless friend again.

"Ah, Officer Mizuki. I am sorry I am a bit late this morning. Naruto woke up late and I had to rush him to school!" Iruka said, apologetically.

"Oh, It's nothing." Mizuki said, making his way towards the door now. He seemed to be in a hurry to get out today. "I need to get home though, y'know? Girlfriend is probably waiting for me" he said, without even turning around. "Bye Iruka kun." he finished, before stepping out of the room.

Iruka looked to the door until Mizuki exited, then made his way over to his desk, getting on his computer again and starting work.

Kakashi looked to Iruka, trying to hide his excitement. He would carry out his plan at dinner time.

* * *

Dinner...  
"Hatake." Iruka said, as he entered the room, holding two bags, one in each hand. He walked to the center of the room, right near his desk, dropping one onto it before fishing through his pocket for keys with his now free hand. "I got the food. You wanted the Hamburger with side of fries, extra lettuce and no pickles... right?" he asked, as he was able to take the keys out of his pocket now, going over to the door of the cell. Kakashi was already standing by the door, leaning on the bars of the cell right next to the door, looking sideways at Iruka as he opened the door, stepping in. 

"Yup. That's what I wanted." he said, with a smile, looking to Iruka. This is how they did dinner every night. Iruka would go out across the street, to the fast food resteraunt. Kakashi would tell him his order, and Iruka would get it for him. For the first couple of days, Iruka had tried sliding it through the small food-slot through the door, but apparently Iruka had gotten as tired with it as Kakashi had. Iruka just opened the door now, stepping in, and handed the food right to him, stepping out again and re-locking the door. Iruka held out the food to Kakashi now, waiting for him to take it, so he could leave again. This time though... Kakashi took him by surprise. He reached out all right, but didn't grab the bag. Instead, he grabbed Iruka's wrist. Iruka's eyes widened, a bit shocked at the fact he couldn't pull away his arm.

Before Iruka could react further, Kakashi tugged his arm, making him stumble forward. Kakashi sun around with him, while grabbing the keys from his hand. Once he got the keys, he swung his foot back, kicking the door, closing it. Once it locked behind itself, he tossed the keys at the bars.

Iruka watched in dismay as the keys started to sail towards the bars, and Kakashi let go of his wrist. "NO!" he cried out, trying to reach out for the keys... but it was too late. They zoomed through the bars, landing a yard or two away from the cell. Iruka stood there, jaw slack, staring in disbelief at the keys. Once he regained composure, he turned to Kakashi, horribly mad.

"You IDIOT! Look what you did! You locked us in!!!" he snapped, looking from Kakashi, back to the keys. Suddenly, he got a thought. He whipped around, looking to Kakashi. "All right, you HAVE to have a bobby pin on you. You are always breaking out. You have to get me out. Now." he said, remembering the fact that Kakashi could break out.

"Gee, you know, I would love to do that. I really would. There is one problem with that though. You are going to have to do something for me, if you want to get it badly enough." Kakashi said, looking very smug. He turned around, walking over to his 'bed', and sat down on it, looking to Iruka. "You might not like it though. You do have a second option in case you refuse. Just wait for another officer to come. Although, if another officer gets you out, imagine what that is going to do to your record. Being tricked by a convict? What is the office going to think of you after that one?" Kakashi asked, leaning against the wall, smirking.

Iruka thought it over. He was not only going to be embarrassed if he was caught like this, but in trouble as well. The Head of the police station would think of him as a fool if he got tricked by such a lowly criminal. And Kakashi couldn't ask for anything too bad. It was probably the ability to walk around for a bit, maybe even a pack of cards to play with, or for Iruka to stop yelling at him for breaking out. Though Iruka didn't do much of that anymore. He just pointed right back to the cell, and Kakashi got the point. Whatever he wanted, Iruka could handle.

"All right Hatake. You got it." he said, going over to him, and standing in front of him, looking down at him.

"I want two things. One, call me Kakashi." Kakashi said, looking up at him, patting the space next to him on the bed.

Iruka looked a bit wary at first, like he didn't want to... but sucked in a breath and sat down next to him, like it was actually painful to do so. "Okay... Kakashi. I still expect you to call me Officer Umino though." he said, drumming his fingers on his leg now. "Now what? Do you want to walk around? More fries?" he asked, looking next to him.

Kakashi smirked. Iruka had no idea what was coming. "Oh no no Iruka-kun. I don't want anything like that. My request is..." he said, turning himself to face Iruka now.

"A Kiss."

The word seemed to echo in Iruka's mind, not believing what he was hearing. He turned white at first, completely shocked by what he was hearing. He had to think it over in his mind. 'Nonononono! He is a criminal! I will not! But... if I don't, my job is at risk. And if I lose my job, how am I going to feed Naruto? I need to keep my job. But I can't be making out with the convicts!!!'

"I... you... but... Tha..." he started to stutter out, looking to his desk. On there was his bag of food, uniform headband lying next to it, and then a picture of Naruto. Which was more important to him? Iruka definitely denied Kakashi was important, so the symbolic bag of food was out. The headband... his pride as a police officer and man. Was it more important then his son? Iruka looked back to Kakashi now, turning to face him, starting to blush a bit.

"Fine. Where?" he asked. He still had hope he could get away with one of the cheek. He highly doubted that was what Kakashi wanted though.

"Right here." Kakashi said, pointing to his lips, smiling still. The plan seemed to be working. Iruka was going to go for it! In his head, Kakashi was silently cheering. Though he didn't let it show on his face.

"... do I really have to?"

"It is either the lips or if you would prefer, on my peni-"

"I'LL DO THE LIPS THANK YOU!" Iruka said, turning red at this statement, hands in his lap. Kakashi could not help but think about how... cute he looked at the moment. He was staring intently at his hands, gaze cast down, red spreading across his scar. He looked up into Kakashi's eyes now, seeming to be done mentally preparing for what he was going to do.

Iruka inched forward a little bit, sitting on his knees now, trying to keep any thoughts about stopping and not going through with it. If he stopped now, he was never going to be able to do it. Kakashi sat there patiently, waiting for Iruka. It was the same thing with feeding a wild animal. You sit there, food in hand, waiting for the animal to come to you and eat it. Iruka scooted forward again, and kept scooting until he was right in front of Kakashi, head a small distance away from his. He was close enough to be able to sit in Kakashi's lap if he wanted to.

"Just this... and you'll let me out?" Iruka asked, voice hushed. He didn't even mean for it to come out that soft. Kakashi nodded slightly in response to this. Iruka nodded as well, though for what reason, he didn't know. Iruka decided that it was now, or never. He slowly inched his head forward now, leaning his head to the right, closing his eyes shut. He kept leaning forward, until he could feel the slightly pressure of Kakashi's lips on his own. At first, he only ghosted his lips against Kakashi's... but he seemed to get bolder after a moment, and forced himself forward, pressing his lips against Kakashi's. Kakashi returned some of this pressure, leaning forward as well, in order to return the kiss. Now for the real test.

Kakashi moved his lips against Iruka's now, slowly pushing up the intensity of it, by a slighlt amount. His hand found it's way to the back of Iruka's neck, cupping it gently as they kissed. Iruka did not move his lips at first, quivering slightly and refusing to move, but after a moment, he too began to put more into their shared kiss, blush on his face darkening. Iruka had no idea what was going on. He wanted to stop this, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to pry himself away from Kakashi.

Iruka didn't need to worry about that though. After Iruka had lost count of how long they had been in the kiss, Kakashi let his hand drop, taking it off of Iruka's neck, and separated his lips from Iruka. Iruka followed Kakashi forward a bit, as if he wanted to stay connected just one second more, and opened his eyes. In their small moment, he had forgotten why he had kissed him in the first place. Iruka looked into Kakashi's eyes for a moment, staying where he was, before moving himself away, standing up off of the mattress. He stumbled for a moment, almost falling over, face still very red. He laughed nervously, looking down at Kakashi, who was starting to get up. Kakashi lifted himself up off the ground, making his way slowly over to the door of the cell. He took out a bobby pin from out of his sleeve, reaching around the bars, and unlocking it, swinging the door open. Iruka stumbled over to the door, standing in the doorway, before looking back at Kakashi.

"Uhhh... thanks for... opening that..." he said, trying to avoid eye contact. He stepped out of the cell then, pulling the door closed behind him. Before he could step away from the bars though, Kakashi spoke up.

"Hey, Iruka." he said, right up against the bars now, looking at Iruka. Iruka turned around, right right up to the bars as well, in front of Kakashi.

"Is there something you need Hatak-"

Before Iruka could finish his sentence, Kakashi reached his arms through the bars, grabbing hold of Iruka's hips, and pulling him towards the bars. Once Iruka was close enough, and before he could react, Kakashi pushed his lips again Iruka's. He stayed like that for a moment, before letting go of Iruka, and stepping back.

Gods. He looked so... deliciously frazzled. Iruka was leaning against the bars now, face bright red, not knowing what just happened. He quickly regained composure though, standing up straight, looking ticked now.

"Bastard! You said one!" he said, storming away from the bars, and back over to his desk. He picked up his keys from the floor along the way, sitting down in his chair, and facing the wall away from Kakashi. Once he knew Kakashi could not see his face, he reached one hand up slowly, tracing over his lips gently. 'What... what is happening to me?' he asked himself, wiping his mouth with his hand now, before putting it back down, staring at the wall again.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was quite overjoyed. He knew it now. Even if Iruka was a cop... he might have a chance with him. He happily went back to his mattress, sitting down on it, and starting to eat his dinner Iruka had bought. Kakashi knew it by now... he was crazy for Iruka. This hadn't been the first time Kakashi had been kissed by a man... but it certainly was the first time he had gone head over heels for one. He could not get the happy flipping out of his stomach, nor the happy light weight feeling in his chest. He had no idea, but he was grinning madly at the moment. It was just a good thing. Iruka had kissed him. Iruka had been affected by the kiss. How could it get any better?

Little did Kakashi know... it could get better. But then again, it could also get worse.

And that was exactly what it was going to do.

* * *

Eh oh! What awaits our heros?! What kind of bad stuf!??! OH NOES!

Next time: ... I duno! Uhh... Naruto and Sasuke show up again! Maybe Sakura! And more YAOI OMG YAYZ!

Anyways, there we go! another chappie! Review and read moreeeeeeee!!!!!

I love you all my readers!

Much Love,

Chippy sensei


	5. Chapter 5: Snap

Bohahahah!

Once again, I strike! o:

Six flags was a blast yresterday, much much fun. I am glad I was able to post that chapter a day in advance! I mean... I had NO TIME yesterday to get on the computer!!! But now I can sit down! ((I have a picture from the fun experiance in my profile, for anyone who has ever wondered what the famous Chippy Sensei looks like in a suit!))

That's right kiddies, time for chapter 5!

Now, I can tell by now everyone wants Mizuki dead, maimed, buried, cut open, etc. by now. Well, in this chapter, you kind of get what you want! I will tell ya now though, he is NOT gone for good. He will come back, with a vengance.

But we also get to see a bit more fluff in here! Horray!

Kind of short chapter, but it is only a time filler, transition into the next chapter!

NOW ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

It was only an hour since Kakashi and Iruka's kiss. Iruka had said nothing so far. Not a single word. In fact, he had not even turned to look at Kakashi. Kakashi thought this was because he was just being bashful about it. It did not matter much anyways. It was almost time for Mizuki and Iruka to switch shifts anyways. He would be coming in soon, and Iruka could drive home and think about what had happened. Kakashi hoped that he did not try to think too hard about it while driving though. Iruka seemed to be only able to really concentrate on one thing at once. A couple of times now, Iruka had attempted to start working on his computer. In the middle of typing some kind of message though, he would stop and read over what he wrote, and then erase everything quickly. He shut the computer off completely 3 times, as if he was afraid someone was going to come in and read what he had accidentally wrote.

Kakashi had been lying down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, casting glances over to Iruka once in a while, when Mizuki came in. _'Okay. Now we get to the part where Iruka stands up, thanks Mizuki, goes away.'_ he thought, knowing the entire cycle by now. It was the same thing every night. The creep would go into the back room, Iruka would go away. Kakashi always got a bit bored when Iruka went away, so he always slept the entire time Mizuki was watching over him. Either that, or once in a while he would break out and snoop around the room a bit if he was not tired.

As always, Mizuki entered in, smiling. Iruka stood up right away, still looking a bit frazzled.

"Ah, Officer Mizuki." Iruka said, as he started to gather up his things, getting some paperwork off of the desk, as well as some other things.

"Is something wrong Iruka kun? You seem a bi-"

"Nothing is wrong! I am fine!" Iruka said, forcing a grin on his face, as he scooped everything he needed into his arms, and walked right to the door. "I am heading home now, you can finish up my dinner if you want, and I haven't touched It." he said, referring to his uneaten dinner of the table. He did not even wait for Mizuki to answer, before he was out the door. Kakashi could not help but smirk. He really had been affected a lot by that kiss. It was good. If he didn't have a chance, Iruka would just be disgusted.

And now, for the creepy part of the night. Again. Mizuki's smile dropped off of his face, and he stormed right into the back room. Kakashi always wished he would at least do something else more entertaining then just storm off. Maybe start going into an evil rant or at least grow an evil mustache to use as a prop while he laughed evilly, like those guys on those old cartoons. But it was always the same psycho-killer borderline crazy thing every day. Kakashi closed his eyes now, prepared to go to sleep.

His eyes snapped open after a second though, since he heard a door open. That was not normal. Mizuki never came out again this early. Kakashi looked over outside his cell, and saw Iruka coming in again. Kakashi looked over to his desk, and saw Iruka's jacket hanging on the chair. He must have come back because he had forgotten it. Iruka went over to the chair now, and picked up his jacket, then looked around the room. He looked confused, like something was missing.

"Kak-... I mean... Hatake? Where is Mizuki?" Iruka asked, looking over to Kakashi. If this was not a bad situation, Kakashi would have been grinning. Iruka almost called him Kakashi. But he also wanted to know where Mizuki was. He didn't know Mizuki went into the back room every night? Well, he probably never forgot something in the office before. That was kind of Kakashi's fault.

"He's in the back room. You might not want t-"

"Don't tell me what I do and don't want Hatake." Iruka said, setting all of his stuff down at the desk, and going for the back room. He took out a thing of keys from his pocket, sliding it in the lock, and un-locking the door, leaving the keys in while he opened the door, and stepped in. Kakashi was sitting up by now, on his bed, feeling of dread sinking in. He knew Mizuki was not all mentally stable. It was easy to tell. But what was going to happen if he really was going bad things in there? Kakashi didn't need an answer. He got his within a minute.

Iruka slowly backed out of the room, looking incredibly pale. He had a shocked expression on his face, mixed in with fear and terror. Mizuki was stalking after him, forcing him to continuously back up. Kakashi was on his feet already, at the bars of the cell. Every bone in his body at the moment cried out to go help him, but he couldn't. Iruka was a police officer... he could handle this himself. He did not want to interfere. Mizuki looked murderous though, as he forced Iruka to back up into a wall. Iruka tried to back away further, but he was cornered. He was shaking slightly, looking at Mizuki, who still had that murderous look on his face.

"Mi-... Mizuki. Why?" he asked, voice shaking as much as his body was. Mizuki reached out now, grabbing onto Iruka's collar, tugging up on the fabric and pushing his further against the wall. Kakashi was still holding back though. _'Why doesn't he stop him? I know Iruka can knock him out easily! There are so many openings!'_ Kakashi thought, confused. Iruka looked incredibly nervous. He had chopped Kakashi in the neck when he had been that close. Why not this crack-pot?

"Don't play dumb with me Iruka. You should have seen this coming from a mile away." Mizuki said, evil smirk on his face now. "Then again, you might not be playing dumb. You've been this stupid your entire life, haven't you? Always trusting me. Letting me drag your sorry little ass down and keep you from doing things. Remember when you were offered the position of Deputy, and I told you to stick with your job? It would be less dangerous, what if Naruto were to lose you one day?" he said grip on the front of Iruka's shirt tightening. "And you didn't take it, did you? I wanted that job. That's the only reason why I told you not to take it. You were dumb enough to trust me though. But I still didn't get it. Why? I don't know. But as long as you didn't have it either, I was happy." Mizuki growled out.

It was getting painful for Kakashi to watch Iruka. He felt like his heart was being torn out of his chest. Iruka looked completely helpless. He had tears forming in his eyes. He didn't even know this. Iruka could only think about all the good times he and Mizuki had been through. Ever since they were young. 12 years old. Mizuki had played alongside Iruka, went to school with him, they even got into the same college so they could be together.

"Mizuki... why? We were... friends..." Iruka said, voice cracking slightly, sounding pained. Mizuki's smirk only grew at this, and be laughed.

"Friends? We were never friends Iruka. I despised you from the first time I even saw you. You always had people caring for you. Poor Iruka... his parents died... they never payed any attention to me. It was always about you. I wanted to see you in pain from the first moment I asked if you wanted to get ice cream with me. Ever since the first time I saw you, I wanted to see your face twist in pain." Mizuki said, taking hold of Iruka's shoulders now, and squeezing down on them. "I have always wanted to make you suffer. I have dreamt of watching you slowly start to crumble, life slowly fading out of your stupid sparkling joyful eyes. While your little son over there watched. And then you would watch as I killed him, crying over his lifeless body." he said. Iruka's face was contorting in pain now. Emotional pain... physical pain. "I want to make you bleed from every single pore of your body, and keep you alive just to do the same thing the next day. And only when I am sure you have suffered as much as I have, when I would be sure that you have felt the pain I have been feeling for these long and grueling years of wearing a fake smile around you and heard you go on and on about your stupid existence, only then would I kill you." he said.

Mizuki was not just crazy in Kakashi's book anymore. He was downright sick. He was a monster. Kakashi could not take another second of this. He was going to throw up if he heard Mizuki rant on for another second. He reached into his pocket, fishing around for a bobby pin. His face flushed in horror when he realized there were any there. The checked the sleeve of his shirt, and his other pocket, trying to desperately find one. _'Figures, the second I need a damn pin I can't find any!!!'_

"Aww, what's the matter? You sad Iruka? Good. This is only the start of your nightmares though. I am going to humiliate you, torture you, hurt you, and a lot of other things. Don't think that you are ever going to be able to live the same way again after this. I am going to rip you apart tear by tear, limb by limb." Mizuki continued, fingers digging into Iruka's shoulders. "But first, I am going to leave you. My boss promised me I get you all to myself after my mission is done. After he takes over the city, and you watch as he kills all your friends and family, then I will be able to keep you and start the real tort-"

Mizuki would have gone on a bit more about what he planned to do, for a good while. Generally though, when one is hit in the side of the head by a lead pipe, they tend to have their sentences cut off. Mizuki released his hold on Iruka, flying sideways. Kakashi had not been able to get out of his cell by finding a bobby pin to easily break out, so he had to do it the hard way. That hard way was taking the heavy metal pipe he had been able to sneak into his cell, and use it as a lever to bend the old and flexible bars out of the way, creating a hole big enough to get out through. He had been saving this for in case Iruka got better locks, or in case of emergency. This was emergency enough though.

After Mizuki had released his hold on Iruka, Iruka had slid down the wall, ending up slumped against it on the floor. Mizuki had pinned Iruka to the wall, so his legs had given out at the only thing that had been holding him up was Mizuki. Mizuki got up from the floor, clutching the side of his head, turning over his gaze to Kakashi. Kakashi had the bar on his shoulder now, letting it rest there, serious expression on his face.

"You are a sick man. Who the hell stays with a man for so long out of hatred?" Kakashi asked, seriously pissed now. He was really looking forward to beating the crap out of this guy. He had been for a while.

Mizuki let go of the side of his head, glaring at Kakashi. "Hatake. I heard about you. We will settle this later. For now, pick your trash up off of the ground. Take good care of him for me. I need him in top condition for when I get my hands on his pretty little neck later." he said, turning and sprinting for the door, yanking it open, and disappearing into the hallway.

"Pussy." Kakashi grumbled, letting him go though. Right now, Iruka needed him there more than he needed him chasing down Mizuki. Kakashi dropped the pole on the ground, turning around, and kneeling down in front of Iruka. Iruka had a blanked expression on his face, staring off into nothing. He was still trembling, entire body but his head limp. His head was downcast, and tears were flowing down his cheeks. The tears looked empty though. As if they were not even supposed to be flowing. Kakashi slowly reached out to Iruka, one hand sliding under Iruka's chin, lifting it up so he could get a good look at his face, and look Iruka in the eyes. Iruka's eyes at first looked dead, until he seemed to start responding to the fact he had been moved.

"Iruka... are you okay?" Kakashi asked, trying to keep his voice gentle, although he was feeling completely blind with fury about what Mizuki had done to Iruka. He stroked Iruka's cheek with his thumb, pushing away some of the tears flowing down, waiting for a response out of Iruka. Iruka didn't respond though. He just sat there, staring up at Kakashi, as if silently pleading for something. Kakashi didn't know what he wanted though. It made him feel helpless. He didn't know what Iruka needed.

He broke eye contact with Iruka for a minute, taking his hand away from Iruka as well, he unbuttoned Iruka's shirt, which had a black tank top under it, and pulled his forward gently for a moment to slip it off of him, in order to inspect his shoulders. Bruises were already starting to form on his shoulders, where Mizuki had a death grip on him. Kakashi looked back to Iruka's face now, who was still staring at him.

This reminded Kakashi of a situation he had been in before. It was right after Obito died... he had been a wreck. He just sat around in his apartment, staying in bed without eating anything, or even moving at all for 3 days. During that time, Kakashi didn't want anything at all. There had only been one thing his heart wanted. Someone. He needed someone to be there for him. Just someone to hold him, even if he didn't show any affection back. Just someone to care.

And just like that, Kakashi understood what Iruka needed. He had lost the best friend he had ever had. It had to be even more painful since Mizuki didn't die... he betrayed him. That had to have hurt more then him dieing. Kakashi looked into Iruka's eyes, being able to see that there now that he knew what he needed. Kakashi placed his hands gently on Iruka's waist, leaning forward, and gently kissed Iruka. Iruka did not respond at all to it, but Kakashi didn't expect him to. After Kakashi pulled away, he smoothed one strand of hair that had fallen out of Iruka's pony tail behind his ear.

"Kakashi?" Iruka said, sounding pained and miserable, as he started to look slightly more alert. Kakashi looked into Iruka's eyes once more, seeing more emotion and life in them now.

"... Thank you."

That was the last thing either of them said that night. For the rest of the time, Iruka sat in Kakashi's lap, Kakashi's arms wrapped around him, both in complete silence. Kakashi did not know how this was going to affect their relationship, or what they were going to do in the morning. He did not really care about that though. Kakashi was happy where he was, holding Iruka. It was nice... holding someone else, knowing they need you. Iruka was asleep by now, eyes closed and chest rising and falling. It gave Kakashi time to think.

Iruka might regret not going home. He had to leave Naruto home alone. Naruto seemed smart enough though. He was probably fine being alone at home. Unless that Sasuke kid was around. Then they might have done something Iruka would defiantly have not liked. Kakashi knew. It was obvious, if you knew what to look for. Naruto was desperate for attention from Sasuke. He did anything he could in order to get a reaction from him. Sasuke seemed too observed in something else though. Either Naruto's balls had dropped before Sasuke's and all Sasuke could think about was non-sexual related activities, or Sasuke was just not noticing this and too busy being angst. Usually the 'I hate the world' thing didn't kick in until 15. Something had to have happened in order for the kid to be so "emo" at a young age... or at least that was how the kids now adays said depressed and dark.

Kakashi was definitely going to have to keep an eye on those two, see how things turned out.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Kakashi knows Iruka is feeling down, so throws a party for him! How does he do this behind bars? And who does he meet? WATCH TO FIND OUT! 

Okay! Another chapter, done!

Review PLEASE! You do not know how difficult it is to write a story without any encouragment! MORE YOU REVIEW, BETTER CHAPTERS ARE!


	6. Chapter 6: Suprise

Halo!!!!

Another chappie out now!!! Yatta!

Not much to say right now. Uhhhh... erm... this is the party chapter?

My brain is dead. School. Blah. Read and enjoy.

* * *

"Oh! So that's why you couldn't make it home!" Naruto said, in realization. 

Iruka took a sigh of relief, glad he had finally gotten though to Naruto. It took a lot of work on his part to lie to him. Iruka had never been a good liar. Especially to Naruto. It didn't help when Naruto didn't buy into his lies at first.

The morning after Iruka had spent the night without meaning to at the police station, when Mizuki had snapped, Naruto had woken up without a note left by him, or an answer on the answering machine. This of course, had gotten him extremely afraid that something had happened to Iruka. He always left various messages for Naruto if he was planning on staying over night at the police station. Right away, he had called up Sasuke. Sasuke lived only 5 minutes from him, and they both lived closed enough to take a bus to the station. Naruto had dragged Sasuke along with him, going to the police station. Needless to say, the children were both very confused when they burst into Iruka's officer to find Iruka and Kakashi sleeping together in a corner of the room, slumped again a wall.

Iruka was not good at coming up with lies fast, but thankfully Kakashi had already though a couple out. But after he had thought of a good one... he made Iruka take over the story telling.

"Yes Naruto. That's why."

"So... let me get this straight. You had to stay back in the police office, because you had paper work to do, and were going to call me but the phone line was not working, and then Kakashi-san got into some glue and academy got stuck to you so you had to sleep like that?" Naruto asked. Iruka nodded, glad Naruto at least was buying into it. Sasuke on the other hand, was not at all. In fact, at the moment, he was having a staring contest with Kakashi. And not one of those proverbial ones either.

Sasuke had decided to glare at Kakashi, as if he could get the answers out of him that way. Kakashi was currently in Iruka's chair, since his bars had been bent and there was no use in going back in his cell at the moment. He had noticed Sasuke staring at him, pretty easily since Sasuke had only been a yard away from him. Kakashi took this as a challenge. Obliviously, Sasuke was challenging him, and that was a challenge he could not refuse. He stared right back at the kid, not blinking at all except for when Sasuke did, trying to see which one of them would crack first.

"Then how did the bars get all bent out of the way?" Naruto asked, a confused expression on his face.

"They... erm... well you see..."

Kakashi snapped first. He turned his head to Naruto, sliding over next to him in his chair, since it had convenient wheels on it, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you see Naruto... When one man and another love each other **very much** they both decide to f-"

Kakashi was unable to finish his statement, because before he could go on further, Iruka stepped in. His face was pink, one hand over Kakashi's mouth, stopping him from saying anything else.

"Don't listen to him Naruto. They are bent because... Kakashi did it." he said, keeping his hand over Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi was happy he had been able to get Iruka blushing slightly, but Kakashi **had **always been quite the over-achiever. He took hold of Iruka's wrist now, keeping it where it was, and poked his tongue out from between his lips, swiping it against one of Iruka's fingers. Iruka's face turned completely red now, and he yanked his hand away from Kakashi, glaring at him.

"What was that for?!" he asked, cradling his hand now.

"I dunno. I thought the situation called for it personally." Kakashi said, smirking now.

Iruka was able to calm himself down, though it did not last long.

"Oh wait... Iruka and I had a talk that started out like that once..." he said to himself, thinking out loud. "Wait! You mean men can do that with each other! Iruka! Iruka how do you do that!? Can you can Kakashi-san show u-"

"HowAboutIGetUsAllSomeSnacks!" Iruka said, very fast, face flaming up again. He went over to the door quickly, and before leaving, said "Kakashi, I swear if you say one word to either of them, I will personally see to it that you meet a slow and horrible painful demise." and then walked out of the small office.

Now Kakashi had a moment alone with Naruto and Sasuke. He did feel a bit proud about it. Iruka finally trusted him to be out of his cell alone in the room, especially with his son and son's... yell-thing. But Kakashi would have to bask in glory later. For now, he had something to attend to.

Kakashi had noticed that in the morning, even if Iruka seemed normal again, he still lacked a certain glint of joy in him. He was sure everyone around the office liked him. They sent him messages and some of them dropped by a lot to talk to him. He certainly got a lot of invitations to go out for dinner. Though Kakashi didn't know this by listening to his messages or checking his email or anything. Kakashi would NEVER do that...

But none the less, Kakashi had gotten a great idea, and it was the perfect opportunity now to carry it out. He turned to Naruto now, staring in silence for a moment, before he asked his question.

"Naruto kun, do you know someone who works here besides Iruka who can get a hold of all the other workers?" he asked.

Naruto twisted his face in thought for a second, thinking it over, before he nodded. "Oh yeah! Kurenai-chan! She shows us around a lot and knows everyone!" he said, sounding excited.

_'Kurenai... where have I heard that name before?'_

"Good. I need you to do something for me..."

* * *

_Later..._

"Naruto? Why are we back at the station?" Asked Iruka, very confused.

Something was up. Iruka knew it. Naruto for some reason, had requested that Iruka get in a "snazzy outfit", though he doubted Naruto even knew what that meant, and take him and Sasuke out somewhere. And Naruto had taken Iruka right to the police station again. He did not quite know what Naruto was up to, but it was something. Another odd thing was, the police station looked oddly quiet. The lights to his office had been turned off, as he could see from a window, even though he was sure another officer had been assigned night duty.

"Just wait!" Naruto said, tugging Iruka along by one hand. Even Naruto had gotten dressed up for some reason. He had actually put on the nice orange button down long sleeved shirt Iruka had bought him for his birthday, and a pair of black pants. And even if Iruka could have sworn that shirt had been white when he had bought it for Naruto, he didn't question. They were inside now, and Naruto and Sasuke were leading him to the cafeteria. Naruto cracked open the door, peeking inside when they got there. He looked for a moment, and then let the door close again, turning around to look at Iruka.

"All right! I think I forgot something in here. Can we check for it?" Naruto asked.

Iruka let out a sigh, and nodded. "Fine. We'll look." he said, with a small smile on his face. Whatever Naruto had planned, Iruka didn't mind. It was kind of cute. Like the time when he made Iruka breakfast in bed. It was probably going to be a cake in there or some treat.

Iruka opened the door of the cafeteria now, feeling along the side of the wall for a light switch and flicked in on.

"**SUPRISEEE!!!!"**

And that was the last thing Iruka had expected. All of his co workers and fellow police force had been standing in the room, waiting for him to flick the lights on. When Iruka flicked them on, he was certainly surprised. And he showed it. Right away, he plastered himself against the back wall, letting out a yell and hand instinctively reaching for his gun in his pocket, though he calmed down a little before he took it out and started shooting people.

Everyone else in the room stayed still, in frozen positions, staring at Iruka.

"Errrm..." Iruka started, slowly relaxing, and soon smiling. "I... what is going on?"

Then everyone in the room broke their positions, and started to laugh. Naruto came bounding over to Iruka.

"We threw you a surprise party Iruka!!!" He said, grin on his face. Kurenai came over as well now, patting Naruto on the head.

"I helped him with it. You should have seen how determined he was! He came up with the idea all by himself!" she said, with a smile.

Iruka started to respond to her statement, but suddenly one thought came up in his mind.

_'Kakashi'._

He was still alone in the cell (they fixed the bars earlier) and was going to miss the party. Just the thought of Kakashi being alone in there while Iruka had fun with his friends made him feel a bit sad.

"I'll be right back Kurenai. I need to go get something." Iruka said, turning around and stepping forward, in order to get to his officer. Unfortunately, something was blocking his way, which he ran into. After being halted by 'said object, he looked up, in order to find out who he had run into.

"Where are you heading off to now my dear little dolphin?"

"Ka... Kakashi?" he asked, shocked. He had, indeed, ran into Kakashi. But what was he going outside of his cell? Hadn't he run out of bobby pins?

Kakashi smirked, looking down at Iruka. "Nope. I changed my name to Kernel Mustard. Thought it suited me more. Any who, I thought that this situation would be a lovely way for me to meet some of the officers around here." he said, with a smile.

Iruka blinked in confusion, looking around the room, before looking back to Kakashi.

"And... they are okay with it? You are kind of a... criminal." he said.

Kakashi looked around the room now, and bent down a little, and lowered his voice. "Actually, they are not really treating me like a criminal now. You know that Mizuki scare? They had to look over the footage from that night in order to get more information about it. And now for some odd reason, everyone here thinks you and I are a couple. This was after, of course, the took a look at the footage from other nights. Actually, there is a mix tape of it circulating around the office. Funny, huh?"

Ever get that feeling where you want to crawl into a deep and dark ditch and sit in the corner of said ditch where it is darkest and cover yourself up with dirt and various other things and rot away rather then face the embarrassing situation that presented itself before you at the moment? If Iruka had not felt that kind of feeling before, he certainly did now. All the eyes in the room were on him and Kakashi, who was still really really close to him.

It was silent for a moment, a pretty awkward silence indeed. This was broken though, when someone parted their way through the crowd. Iruka turned around, to see who was approaching him, and found a very funny sight.

Officer Uchiha, Itachi (of the police's special investigation branch, called the Akatsuki) was standing in front of him, sour expression on his face. That was not half as funny as what he held in his hand though. Sasuke was being held off of the ground by his collar, looking extremely put out and upset.

"It tried to kill me. Again." Itachi said, jerking his arm to the side slightly, making Sasuke wave around for emphasis. "I request that you keep him away from me, sharp objects, and out of my office for the rest of the night." he said, letting so of Sasuke now, who plopped down onto the ground.

"Ah, of course Officer Uchiha. I am terribly sorry for letting him disturb you." he said.

By now, everyone in the room had found a group to wander over to and chat with. Itachi took one last look at Sasuke, before he turned around and melted into the crowd again. After he did this, Iruka turned around to have a word with him, but something else far more horrid caught his eye. He froze for a moment, staring at Kakashi, dread filling his heart.

Officer Maito Gai had just approached Kakashi.

The world was **doomed.**

Gai at first just looked Kakashi over, staring intently at him, as if trying to see his soul through his appearance.

"So... I hear that you have started to get to know my good friend and fellow police officer, Iruka. I have been looking forward to meeting you since I heard about you from Kurenai, you see. I have felt the need to meet you face to face, in order to see your true personality and see my opinion on you." Gai said, giving Kakashi a thumbs, up now, and winking.

Kakashi just stared at Gai, looking bored.

"Are those seriously green spandex you are wearing?"

Gai's uniform always had been a bit... different. He wore the vest that normal officers used, and the regulation pants... except the pants were cut short. Very short. It was easy to see the only part of the actual uniform Gai wore was the vest, and an improvised pair of booty shorts. It made Kakashi want to claw his eyes out, but he kind of needed them, so he didn't.

"Why yes! How youthful of you to notice! They actually make it easer to move in and also make it much less of a hassl-... e... to..."

Right in the middle of Gai's little speech, Kakashi had shrugged, and began walking off.

Gai let out a dramatic gasp at this point, and he pointed at Kakashi. "You walked off in the middle of my speech! That was hip and so youthful!" he said, now striking another pose. "This settles it! You are one of the hippest men I have met! From this day forth, you shall be my eternal rival!"

Iruka let out a sigh of relief, as Kakashi approached him. He had actually been able to survive a discussion with Gai. Iruka could never hold a conversation with that man. As Kakashi went over to him, before Iruka could even get a word in to him, Kurenai came over.

"Iruka-kun! Hey!" she said, coming over and looking at Kakashi. "Yup. That's him all right..." she said to herself, turning to Iruka. "You really landed a good one there Iruka kun! You must tell me how you do it!" she teased, watching Iruka blush and stutter a bit. And then, once again, fate didn't let Iruka put in his opinion, for another voice interrupted.

"You don't need to learn how to do that. You have a man." said a gruff voice, from behind Kurenai. Kurenai turned back to face both Kakashi and Iruka, look of realization on her face.

"Oh yeah! I forgot, I wanted to introduce you to someone!" she said, pointing to a man beside her. He had dark hair, with side burns on his face, and was smoking at the moment. "This is my boyfriend. We have been going out for a while now... but I never got the chance to introduce you! This is Asuma." she said, with a grin.

Kakashi was shocked. And for good reason too.

Back when he was still living and working for Orochimaru, he had been assigned a partner to do missions with. This partner, whom he had later befriended, had been Asuma. They worked together for some time, until Asuma had met a girl on one of his missions. He had fallen in love with her instantly. All the time, all he talked about was her. Finally, he left the organization. He had left a note for Kakashi, saying that he had to do it. She hadn't asked him to, but he wanted to be able to be with her. So he had left, to start a fresh and new life. That meant that the girl he left for was probably this one.

_'A police officer as well huh? How Ironic.'_

Asuma seemed to notice Kakashi as well, for he looked a bit shocked for a moment as well. Both men were able to get over the shock very quickly though, while Kurenai and Iruka chatted.

Kakashi's gaze wandered from Asuma, to Iruka, and then to an interesting corner of the room. What had caught his attention at the moment had been Naruto and Sasuke, arguing as always... but now there was another little one with them. Bubble-gum pink hair.

_'Ah. The pink-thing I tried to rob money from'_ Kakashi thought, as he looked over to them. They seemed to be having a lot of fun.

The rest of the night had been pretty normal after that. Kakashi had gotten to meet all of the police officers, and get to know them a bit better. They had soda and snacks, so Kakashi was able to enjoy some cupcakes. He had freaked Sakura (the pink one, he later learned) out when he first talked to her, but after a lot of convincing from Naruto and Sasuke, she was able to calm down, and even started a conversation with him.

Of course, Kakashi had not had a single moment to be able to get to speak with Iruka. This upset him a bit. Kakashi did not have a lot of time left before he was going to be going to court. And Kakashi had to escape before then. Court was just not an option for him. Sure it would go on his record, but it would not make much of a difference. His record was beyond cleaning at this point. One escape from jail would not count for anything.

The important thing at the moment though, was the fact that Kakashi had only a bit of time left to spend with Iruka, before he would be gone, and he had only had a few moment with Iruka. Kakashi wanted to be able to have one last moment like that with him, before he went away. It was a sad thought, but Kakashi still didn't know about how he was going to handle the situation. Sure he could stay and attend court, plead guilty and get less time in jail... but he did not want to do that until he was sure Iruka felt the same about him. That Iruka loved him, and would still love him even if he went to jail.

For Iruka, Kakashi would do anything. Even stay in a cell for a year where they didn't let you out, and had high security. Anything if Iruka would be happy with him.

Suddenly, Kakashi got an idea. He was going to need Naruto's help again though.

He had once shot. Once chance to get to see if Iruka was really better off with or without him.

* * *

Oh snap!

What is Kakashi planning? OH NOES!!!

Find out next chapter!!!

PLease remember, keep the reading and reviewing! I go Faster, better, more when you review! 3


	7. Chapter 7: There's more?

ANOTHER ONE!

Anyways, i have good news! I have found out how to edit chapters without having an alert go out, so right after I finish up this chapter, I am going to fix all my silly mistakes!!! (Much thanks to JenniferPlague for this! She caught EVERYTHING! )

So now, I bring you the next chapter! Be happy I love you all so much! I wrote this one while I was stuck in school after school!!!!

Yup yup. This one is a bit late. Better late then never though, eh? I COULD have kept you all waiting another DAY!

* * *

"Naruto, why are he here again?" Iruka asked, looking to the police station when he was supposed to be off shift for the second time in a week. Once again, Naruto had insisted he take Sasuke and him down to the station and that he wear good cloths. Something was different in the situation though. Naruto also wanted Sakura to come, and none of them were dressed up at all. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke simply led Iruka along, to the once again dark police station. It was not really a surprise when you hold a party 2 times in a week. None the less though Iruka had decided to come down anyways. Iruka could not help but notice another thing. When he had been their 3 nights ago, there had been cars in the parking lot. Tonight, there were no cars there at all. In fact, it seemed no one was at the station.

Despite all the changes, Iruka would still attend the little party. He was really tired and didn't feel like it, but he didn't want to let everyone down. Naruto was tugging Iruka along, holding onto his wrist, grin plastered on his face. Sasuke looked like he just wanted the entire thing to be over with. They finally got inside the station, and Iruka began walking off with Naruto for the cafeteria. Once they got to the door, Naruto peeked in a little bit again. This time though, he slowly stepped away, holding the door open a bit for Iruka, and motioning for Iruka to go in. Iruka was confused now. No excuses? And Naruto wasn't coming in? Iruka raised an eyebrow, but did not question, opening the door and stepping in like he was told, door closing behind him.

The room was already lit. Not my ceiling lights though, there was a dim light in the room caused by a mass amount of candles all piled up on a table. It took some time for Iruka's vision to adjust, and when it did, he almost didn't believe his eyes.

All the tables were gone. The entire cafeteria didn't look anything like one now. Instead, it had a single table in the center with two chairs at it, plates, silverware, wine, and roses right in the center of the table. There was a satin cloth covering the table and the two chairs that were there looked like they belonged in a fancy restaurant.

"What the..." Iruka said, unable to believe what he saw. He did not have a lot of time to finish his thought process, for suddenly he felt pressure on his shoulder. He looked over the shoulder he felt the sudden pressure on, trying to see who had placed their hand there. Kakashi stood next to Iruka, smiling down at him. The odd part about it though, was the fact that Kakashi did not have his normal 'joking around and mischievous' smile though... it was a sincere smile. Iruka almost couldn't believe what was happening. Did Kakashi arrange all of this?

"Kakashi? What is going on?" he asked. "If this is some kind of joke or some-"

"Iruka." Kakashi said to cut him off. He stepped in front of Iruka, serious expression on his face now. He put both of his hands on Iruka's shoulders now. "I am serious. Believe me." he told him. Iruka couldn't remember him being so serious, except for when Mizuki attacked him. He knew Kakashi was not joking around about anything. Iruka looked into Kakashi's eyes, not seeing anything in them that should make him think otherwise. He nodded to Kakashi now, to say that he understood. Kakashi slowly smiled again after this, which soon turned into the smile Iruka had seen on Kakashi while he was in the cell.

"Comon Iruka, we do not want to keep the waiters waiting. They made a special dinner for us." he said, standing next to Iruka again, wrapping an arm around his waist, and leading him off towards the small table. Once he got there, he went to his side of the table, leaving Iruka to go and sit in the available seat. Iruka was totally lost by now. He had no idea what was going on, or why Kakashi had set this up... or who the supposed waiters were. His answer for the last question soon came though, as the doors of the cafeteria opened.

Sasuke held the door open, suddenly changed into a waiter's outfit, tray with drinks in his hand. Naruto (also clad in a red and white uniform) rolled in a cart, with silver platters on it, while Sakura followed up behind, also dressed in a special outfit. Sakura came up to the table, while Naruto stood behind the cart, and Sasuke followed, setting the drinks down before Kakashi and Iruka.

"Good evening Gentlemen. Thank you for coming to Le Cafe de Seven. For meal for tonight includes an traditional Italian dish, spaghetti and meatballs..." she said, as Naruto opened the lid to one silver platter, and Sasuke picked up the dishes of pasta from both and set them in front of Kakashi and Iruka. "... and we also have a side salad..." she continued, and the same thing occurred, but with plates of salad this time. Usually salad came first, then the main dish was set out... but Iruka could not help but to find it cute how hard they were trying, and the meal looked delicious. And it was so nice to see Naruto and Sasuke working together.

"And finally, to top it all off, we got you some Merlot wine to add some flavor to your meal." she said, with a grin, and stepped back. Naruto turned the cart around, having unloaded everything, and began to push it for the front doors. Sasuke opened the door for him, letting him out, before stepping outside himself. The last to leave was Sakura, saying "Call us if you need anything!" and exiting through the door.

Iruka looked over to Kakashi, waiting to see if anyone or anything else was going to cut him off. Things had a way of doing that lately. Once it seemed like he could get a word in without interruption, since Kakashi was already starting on his salad, he spoke up.

"I... appreciate this and all Kakashi, but... why?" he asked, looking to Kakashi. Kakashi paused while eating, looking up to Iruka. He put his fork down, out of the way, and looked at him from across the table.

"I do not have a lot of time left before my court date. I might not be able to see you again after... it all depends on what they do with me. I might end up in a high security prison for the rest of my life, or just get community service. I just wanted one last chance to say... thank you. Not only that but I..." he said, trying to word out what he wanted to say. It was oddly hard to be able to get out. Just three simple words, and yet it was very difficult to be able to express those to Iruka.

"I... would you be okay with never seeing me again, Iruka?" he asked, deciding to at least try to see if Iruka might remotely even think the same about him first.

Iruka thought this over, while he started to pick at his salad. Would he be fine with it if Kakashi went away forever? Kakashi had been there with him for two or three weeks now... but it seemed like so much longer. Iruka's job suddenly seemed more interesting when Kakashi was around to badger him. Heck, sometimes Iruka would even wake up before the alarm went off, by instinct, because he wanted to get to work right on time. So in the end, Iruka knew he would be very lonely without Kakashi around. But even if he didn't get sentenced to life in jail, he couldn't stay with Iruka all the time anyways, so he would be lonely no matter what. Could Iruka handle never seeing him though?

Iruka took a sip from his glass of wine, setting it down again after words, and taking a look at Kakashi. "No, I do not think I would be okay with that. You are... a good friend." he said, starting to eat his salad again.

Kakashi mentally groaned. That was about half the answer he had wanted from Iruka. He would miss him... but was it only becaused he valued both of them as friends? Kakashi started to eat his salad now, thinking this thought over.

The two ate in complete silence, both thinking over different things.

Once the food was gone, and nothing left but wine, there was nothing else to use an as excuse to not start conversation. They sat in silence for a moment after the food was gone, both looking at one another.

Iruka spoke up first, getting up suddenly from his chair, and stepping away from the table.

"Thank you very much for the meal Kakashi-san, but I must get back home. Naruto needs to go to bed and I should also b-"

"Iruka wait." Kakashi said, standing up as well and walking right over to Iruka. Once he was close to Iruka, he placed his hands firmly on his waist, looking down at him. He was not going to let this chance slip away. He had thrown this together for a reason, and he was going to definitely use this chance.

"For wait Kakashi? What exactly am I waiting for?" Iruka asked. He had had enough of this. He wanted to know the real reason he was given a good dinner, why Kakashi fought so hard to protect him from Mizuki... why Kakashi had kissed him... everything.

"For the real reason I did all this for you." Kakashi said, and took this as his chance to tell Iruka. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms tightly around Iruka's waist, and bent his head down slightly, and pressed his lips against Iruka's. They had been slightly open, since Iruka had intended to say something back to him before.

They stayed in this embrace for a couple of seconds, before Iruka started to slowly respond. His arms lifted up, sliding around Kakashi's neck, and he pressed into the kiss as well, eyes fluttering closed. They stayed like this for a minute, before Iruka pulled away, eyes open and looking up to Kakashi, questioning.

"Kakashi... why?" he asked, voice quieter then before.

"I love you, Iruka." Kakashi answered, arms around his waist tightening a tad more.

"But... we barley know each other. We can't possibly..." Iruka said, eyes downcast down, trying to avoid Kakashi's gaze.

"I don't know how it happened or why, but I do Iruka. You can't control who you fall in love with." he replied, one hand moving up and catching Iruka's chin between his fingers, gently lifting it to make him look up into his eyes once more. "I will do anything for you Iruka. I was planning on running away before my court date. I have never been to one. But if you wanted me to, I would go to it. I will go to it. I just want to be with you." Kakashi said. This whole pouring his heart out thing was getting harder and harder. He brushed his hand against Iruka's cheek, before resting it on his neck.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Anko! Get out of the way! I want to see!!!" snapped Kurenai, as they fought over window space, in order to see into the cafeteria.

"No way! It is just getting to the good part!" said the other officer, standing her ground and looking in. "I don't want to miss it!" she added in, though finally they were able to find a way for both of them to look in.

"This need to come off. Now. I demand my old clothing." Sasuke said murderously. He was not a happy camper, and did not care whether or not Kakashi and Iruka were swapping spit or not. He wanted out.

"Ah calm down teme! You need to have a little submissiveness beat into you! The waiter outfit does you good!" Naruto said, sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Why did I get dragged into this?" said Asuma, standing in the corner and looking ready to kill himself. "Kakashi is a good guy and all... but it is a little awkward to be digging into his personal life like this."

"Do not fret! I for one am happy and joyous about their youthful connection! It is so youthful how my eternal rival has decided to seek out his loved one and try to court him! It is even more youthful that he does not care whether said loved one is man or woman! Certainly a leap of youthful fate from him! I wish I could go in there right now and embrace him and congratulate him on his effort-"

"Oh would you just shut up already ready? I am trying to focus on the scene here!" Anko snapped, cutting Gai off. He continued his rant though, in his head.

"Now everyone shut up. Any of you say another word, and I will personally see to it that a very sharp a spiked metal stake gets shoved up your ass until it comes out your mouth." Anko said, turning to look back.

After everyone got over the shock and horrible mental image, they made sure to stay silent.

* * *

"Iruka... could you at least think it ove-"

Before Kakashi could get the sentence out, it was Iruka who had cut him off this time. He pushed himself upwards a bit, pulling down on Kakashi to bring him closer, and planted his lips right over Kakashi's.

_'Well, that didn't take very long'_

Kakashi was certainly not complaining though. He smirked into the kiss for a moment, before his hand returned to Iruka's waist, and he kissed Iruka back. He decided to be a bit daring in the kiss, and swiped his tongue out, running it along Iruka's bottom lip. This got a slight shiver out of Iruka. Iruka slowly parted his lips now, with silent invitation. Kakashi was not slow to take him up on his offer. His tongue slid into Iruka's mouth, sliding against Iruka's tongue, which slowly responded.

They stayed tangled in one another's arm for a while, before they had to part due to lack of breath.

After the kiss ended, Iruka looked up to Kakashi with a smile.

"You talk too much."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, smirking now.

"Yeah, well you know us convicts. Talking our way out of everything. So, do you want me to go to my court meeting? It is up to you now."

Iruka answered right away without a moments hesitation. "Yes, it would be a good idea. If you plead guilty, they are only going to keep you for a month at most, and lots of community service."

Kakashi nodded, accepting this. Suddenly, he got a mischievous glint in his eye. He bent his head down, mouth next to Iruka's ear.

"You know, Iruka kun... If I am going to be gone for a month, that means that you are going to be alone for all that time. I would not hold it against you to want to make a good memory to keep close to you before I am gone and out of reach..." he said, lips traveling to Iruka's neck now, ghosting over the sensitive skin there.

Iruka stiffened up, grip on Kakashi tightening, biting down on his bottom lip in order to keep in the small whimper that almost came out.

"Kaka-... ah... ashi, no." he said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"No, Iruka? Pray tell... why not? Are you trying to tell me you don't want me?" Kakashi murmured, pressing his lips against Iruka's neck.

"N-no I am not... I ... "

"Then give me a reason why not..."

"We're being watched."

"... What?" Kakashi asked, taking his lips away now, looking completely confused. "How do yo-"

"They're looking from the left right now. We did the same thing when we spied on Kurenai and Asuma. They are not really original. There is supposed to be a tile covering up that wall, but suddenly there is a small window there now." Iruka said, as if it really didn't matter.

"Oh. Well then... I guess it really will have to wait. Unless you want to give them a free sho-"

"No need." Iruka snapped in, turning red. "Let's just wait, okay?"

Kakashi smiled now, and gave Iruka a quick kiss, before detaching himself.

"All right. Fine with me."

* * *

Up next... MOMENT OF TRUTH! The Courthouse scene! Kakashi's sentance! Something is fishy though...

Blah blah... reveiw please, and all that jazz.


	8. OH NOES!

GASP! Where has Chippy Sensei goooonnnneee?!?!

To Love a Convict will be taking a short hiatus. I have been dealing with a lot of stress in my life right now, which has caused my creative juices to clog up, and I am experiancing writers block. Instead of giving you a crappy chappie in a day, I will work at it until I can give you a good one.

Please be patient while I take this little break! I promise to return with a chapter soon!!!!

Much love,

Chippy Sensei


End file.
